Protect You
by Lucio O
Summary: Four years after the end of Save Me. Ryoga and Yuma are married. Beno is an energetic seven year old. Yuma is a 'stay at home mom' as well as an occasional duelist. Ryoga is a workaholic. When Ryoga gets a position higher than he wanted and Yuma is pregnant again, how will Ryoga protect his family when skeletons in his closest come back to life? Sharkbait, Mpreg, OOC
1. The Big Day

Kirua: This is dedicated to my dear friend Ashley, a huge supporter since the beginning; theabridgedkuriboh and a reviewer who inspired me to jump start on this; Lovely Fox-Kit. Thank you guys.

* * *

Protect You

* * *

 _ **"Will you marry me?"**_

 _ **"Ryo...oh god...yes-of course!"**_

* * *

 _Four years later..._

Yuma ran to Heartland Elementary, Beno was being dismissed and he promised his son that he'd take out to lunch to see his stepfather, Ryoga.

Quickly speeding to the area Beno's class is being dismissed, Yuma took a quick breather as Beno ran up to him. "Hi Mommy!" Beno greeted, hugging Yuma. "Hey...Bunnito...How was...school?" Yuma panted, a bit tired from going so fast. "It was good. Why can't you breathe?" Beno asked. "I ran here too quickly." Yuma answered standing straight.

Looking for Beno's teacher, Yuma saw a different woman tall but very quiet. "I'm here to pick up Beno. Where's Ms. Wilersworth?" Yuma said to her as she turned to him. "Oh, she's out today. I'm the substitue, Ms. Ichihara. Beno was a sweetheart today. Are you his brother? You two have the same eyes." Ms. Ichihara asked. "I'm his mother. May I sign him out now?" Yuma responded.

"Mother?" She inquired handing him the board. "Yes. I am his mother, I had him when I was 16." Yuma informed her, signing his name down. "Oh...okay." Ms. Ichihara replied, taking the board back. "Well, thank you for taking care of Beno for me." Yuma said turning away. "Come on Bunnito, Daddy is waiting for us to meet him at the restaurant." Yuma called, holding out his hand. "Kay Mommy." Beno jovially hopped and held Yuma's hand.

Ms. Ichihara looked at the board. "Yuma Kamishiro..." She read out loud. A thought crossed her mind. Why is Beno's last name Tsukumo?

* * *

At the Restaurant...

"Ryo!" Yuma called running with Beno and his arm raised. Ryoga watched the two in shame. They really are the same aren't they? He thought while waving back. When they had reached them, they were sweating, almost profusely. "Yuma..." Ryoga scolded softly. "I know, Ryo. 'It's a big occasion, please don't come all sweaty.' I'm sorry, but I can only run here." Yuma countered.

Ryoga sighed, "I guess it can't be helped, huh?" He asked giving Yuma a quick peck and turning to Beno. "Someone's been very patient, how about a big hug?" Ryoga said to Beno, receiving a hug from a giggling Beno. "How was school, Leon?" Ryoga asked. "It was great!" Beno replied. "That's awesome." Ryoga replied. "Mommy has to stop picking me up so late though." Beno stated, looking at Yuma. "Seconded." Ryoga added, looking at Yuma as well.

"Fine. I'll stop being so late." Yuma held his hands up defensively. "No. You have to promise, Mommy." Beno pressed. "If Mommy doesn't promise then Mommy doesn't get Mommy's favorite, onigiri." Ryoga added to the flame. "What!?" Yuma yelled. "And Mommy has to keep the promise." Beno continued. "Once again, seconded." Ryoga smiled at a very upset Yuma.

"You two are trying me aren't you..." Yuma glared at the two, scaring them. Ryoga knows what that glare means, push me any further and you won't sleep in the same room as me for quite a long time. And Beno knows he may never see another electronic in years if he continued.

"Daddy...maybe we should let it go..." Beno whispered. "I agree. I'm pretty sure we won't like the consequences if we continue." Ryoga whispered back. Yuma watched them as they whispered back and forth amongst themselves. "Your decision?" He asked crossing his arms, still glaring. They stopped and Beno walked over to Yuma.

Giving Yuma a hug, Beno looked up at Yuma. "Daddy and I are sorry, Mommy. We just wanted you to stop being so late all the time." Beno said. Yuma looked at Beno for a bit before sighing. "Alright I forgive you, Bunnito. I'll let you two off the hook but try it again and I won't be so forgiving." Yuma replied. "We won't do it again, Yuma." Ryoga assured. "Okay then, let's go eat. I'm really in the mood for some onigiri." Yuma smiled, holding Beno's hand while they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

After the Restaurant...

Yuma indulged in onigiri and fried shrimp. Beno filled himself up with Banana Cream pancakes and strawberry milkshakes. Ryoga moderately ate anything that wasn't spicy or contained onions. Being so full, Yuma and Beno had fallen asleep in the car.

When they had reached home, Beno went to his room to finish his homework while Ryoga and Yuma sat and talked.

"Ryo..." Yuma started. Ryoga hummed in acknowledgement. "You know I'm still upset about the sudden change in things, right?" Yuma asked. "Yuma...it's been an entire year already. I thought you understood that I need to work hard to get the promotion." Ryoga replied. "I do...but I barely see you anymore, _we_ barely see you anymore. Sometimes I don't hear from you in weeks. How do you think that makes me feel?" Yuma countered.

"You don't think I miss you? I stay in that office day and night. Everyday, I think about you two, hoping you're doing okay even though I'm not there. Yuma, I understand you're hurting, I am as well. But please, please just wait it out like I am. For me?" Ryoga begged. Yuma looked down. "Okay..." He answered, receiving a hug from Ryoga.

"Yuma, I love you." Ryoga said, holding Yuma's chin up. "I love you too." Yuma replied before Ryoga kissed him.

* * *

Kirua: I'm happy that I started this. It was the right time to.


	2. Around More Often

Protect You

* * *

 _The Next Morning..._

Yuma woke up, slowly opening his eyes to see the time was five twenty. Sitting up, he realized that Ryoga was no longer with him on the bed. "You already left...again..." He sighed out. Getting out of bed, he went to the bathroom to shower.

After his shower, Yuma began to make breakfast for Beno. By the time he finished, Beno walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Mommy." Beno greeted, surprising Yuma. "Oh! Good morning, Bunnito. How did you sleep?" Yuma replied, giving his son a kiss on his forehead. "Good." Beno answered.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yuma smiled. "Take a seat while I make you a plate." Yuma said. "Okay Mommy." Beno responded, sitting at the table. Yuma came to the table with a plate of eggs, pancakes and sausage. "Here you go, Bunnito." Yuma sighed out. "Thank you." Beno singsonged. "You're welcome." Yuma laughed, quite happy about his son's enthusiasm.

Yuma made himself a plate and sat next to Beno. After a few minutes, Beno looked up at Yuma. "Mommy?" He asked. "Yes Bunnito." Yuma replied. "Is Daddy still here?" He asked. "Daddy already left, little one. So he won't be joining us." Yuma answered, petting Beno.

"I miss seeing Daddy all the time." Beno sighed out. "I do too, Bunnito. I do too." Yuma replied, kissing Beno's head.

* * *

 _After Breakfast..._

Yuma and Beno were sitting on the couch, relaxing and watch any random show that plays on Saturdays. Beno was quite into the show while Yuma began to doze off a bit.

When he was about to succumb to sleep, his phone went off. He grabbed his phone from the table and looked at his notifications.

 _ **Good morning, Yuma. I'm coming to pick up Beno in a few hours.**_

"Bunnito, Papa is coming to get you." Yuma informed Beno. "I don't want to see Papa today. I wanna stay home with you, Mommy." Beno stated. "Why?" Yuma asked. "I go with Papa every weekend and I always see Uncle Michael and Uncle Chris. I just wanna stay with you today cause Daddy isn't around and I don't want you to be all alone." Beno answered.

"Don't you have fun when you go with Papa?" Yuma asked. "I do, but I just want to stay with my Mommy." Beno explained. Yuma smiled. "Okay, Bunnito. I'll let you spend the day with me. But you have to promise to go with Papa tomorrow, alright?" Yuma propsed. "I promise, Mommy." Beno replied. "Pinky swear?" Yuma held out his right pinky. "Pinky swear." Beno replied, giggling as he pinky swore to keep his promise.

"Alright. I'll tell Papa to get you tomorrow." Yuma said, replying to the text.

 _Good Morning to you too, Thomas. Beno said he wants to spend the day with me. You can come pick him up tomorrow, he promised to go._

After a few minutes, Yuma's phone buzzed.

 _ **Alright. I'll see you two tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your day.**_

Relaxing, Yuma sent a quick 'You too' to Thomas before cuddling with his son. "So what do you want to do today?" Yuma asked. Beno thought a bit. "A bunch of things!" He decided, shouting enthusiastically. Yuma laughed. "Like what?" He asked Beno. "We can draw and color, dance, play outside, oooh I wanna duel too!" Beno began listing things excitedly.

"Okay, we can do all of that but you have to do some things with Mommy first." Yuma stated. "What do we have to do?" Beno asked curiously. "Well, we have to do the groceries today and a few new outfits for you." Yuma informed. "Okay!" Beno replied. "Should we start the day or cuddle a while longer?" Yuma asked.

"Hmm...I wanna cuddle more, Mommy." Beno decided, nuzzling closer to Yuma. "Alright, Bunnito. Twenty more minutes and we'll get ready." Yuma sighed in content.

* * *

 _Forty Minutes Later..._

Yuma and Beno softly snoozed, holding each other in content with smiles on their faces. Yuma dreamt of Ryoga being around more often. Beno dreamt of all the fun he was going to have with his mother. With the cozy atmosphere, they couldn't wake up.

 _Three Hours Later..._

Yuma and Beno were still sleeping on the couch. The coziness was still lingering in the air. With the house being so quiet and Beno and his mother sleeping soundly, no one heard the door open and someone walk into the living room.

Yuma, slowly stirring due to someone softly nudging him. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Ryoga looking down at them with a smile. "Ryo...?" Yuma questioned softly, giving a large yawn at the end of speaking. Hearing his mother talk, Beno began to wake up as well.

"Mommy?" Bemo called, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Bunnito?" Yuma responded. Ryoga sat down in front of them. "Why'd you wake up? It was cozy." Beno asked. "Mommy woke up because Daddy's home now." Ryoga spoke up. Beno jolted and turned on the couch to look at Ryoga.

"Daddy?! When did you get here?" Beno jumped over to Ryoga, hugging him. "I came not to long ago. I woke Mommy up so I can tell you guys the news." Ryoga answered, hugging Beno back. "What news?" Yuma inquired, stretching and yawning. "Well there's good and bad news. Which one first?" Ryoga replied.

"Bad first, good after." Beno stated, Yuma nodding in agreement. "The bad news is that I didn't get the promotion I worked three years for." Ryoga informed, earning very upset faces from Yuma and Beno. "Hold on, let me tell you the good news. I was given my boss' position instead." He finished.

"What!?" Yuma screamed, shocked. Beno sat there confused. "Yeah, he travels quite far to my site, so when the woman who had the same position at a closer site left, he took up for her and gave me the highest recommendation. So informed me that I have his position now." Ryoga elaborated. "Congratulations, Ryo!" Yuma cheered as he flew on top of Ryoga.

"Daddy?" Beno spoke up. "Yes, Leon?" Ryoga responded. "Does that mean you'll be around more?" Beno asked. "Yes—" He started before Beno joined the hug, cheering away.

"Yuma...Leon...I can't...breathe..." Ryoga wheezed out. Letting him go, the crimson eyed duo said, "Sorry."

* * *

Kirua: I'm really excited for this. I plan to do about two-three chapters per month, four if I'm lucky. But that'd start after the third chapter. I am active on my Instagram, kirua_gasai. If you have any questions or want to talk about the stories, that's the place to go.


	3. A Sadistic Queen

Kirua: Dedicated to the people who had recently followed this story.

* * *

 **Protect You III**

* * *

 _Four Months Later..._

Ryoga's probation was over and with that, he was finally able to see his family more often. Today was Halloween and Heartland tradition was a whole day of trick or treating.

"Ryo! Come on, Bunnito is becoming impatient." Yuma called. He was dressed up as a waiter and Beno was a black and red bunny. "Alright, Yuma. I'm ready." Ryoga replied as he came down the stairs. He was dressed as an assassin. "Yuma, do I have to wear this?" Ryoga asked. "Yes." Yuma answered, holding up a platter in his hand while holding Beno's in the other.

"It's weird though." Ryoga replied. "I think Daddy looks cool. Don't you Bunnito?" Yuma asked. Beno nodded in agreement. "Fine, fine. Let's just go." Ryoga sighed. With that, they walked out the house and out to the heavily decorated streets.

 _Five Hours Later..._

Yuma, Ryoga and Beno had visited every store and house in the suburban part of Heartland. Beno's bag was overflowing with chocolates and other sweets. Looking up, Ryoga realized that they had reached far into the urban part of Heartland, the worst place to be in with Yuma and Beno.

"Yuma." Ryoga called, stopping. "Yes?" Yuma asked, turning with Beno. "We need to get out of here." Ryoga stated. "Um...okay. Which way is the easiest to get out?" Yuma replied. "I'm sure the next left is the easiest." Ryoga informed. "Okay, I'll see if Thomas can get us a ride." Yuma turned and began jogging with the hopping Beno. "Mommy?" Beno spoke up while hopping. "Yes, Bunnito." Yuma replied. "Why did Daddy not want us to go there?" He asked. "There are bad guys over there." Yuma answered.

"Why would the bad guys bother us?" He continued inquiring. "Daddy used to be with the bad guys." Yuma stated. "Daddy was one of the bad guys? What kind of bad guy was he?" Yuma sighed pondering on how to explain it to Beno. "Daddy was the kind of bad guy that wanted to be a good guy. So I met Daddy and we became best friends. After that, Daddy became a good guy." Yuma explained. "So you saved Daddy?" Beno asked. "Yes. I saved Daddy." Yuma smiled.

"Is that how you and Daddy fell in love?" Beno pondered out loud. "Yes. Daddy and I fell in love as time passed by." Yuma beamed at the subject. "Then why isn't Daddy and Papa the same person?" Beno questioned. Yuma stopped. "Uh...I'll explain it to you when you're older." Yuma replied. "Okay Mommy." Beno replied, dropping the subject.

Ryoga watched the two of the talk while being very focused on their surroundings. He sped up to Yuma and Beno to be sure that the route they were going would be safe. It seemed that they didn't have anything to worry about until they reached the intersection.

To the right stood two men that Ryoga was most wary of Yuma and Beno being near. "What a _pleasant surprise_ , right Chills?" The male on the right stated. "Indeed it is, Scorch. I wasn't expecting to see this _Shark_ ever again." The man named Chills replied. Ryoga stood in front of Yuma and Beno protectively. "Hey, isn't that the brat who got him out through that stupid duel?" The man named Scorch asked, pointing over at a glaring Yuma putting his phone back in his pocket. "I hope so. That's one fine catch Shark caught." Chills answered.

"Keep them out of this. Your problem is clearly with me." Ryoga ordered, standing up to the older men. "We knew you since you were a teen, Shark. That thing you're tryna pull, ain't gonna work." Chills stated, walking closer. A car pulled up and Thomas rolled the window down. "Need help?" Thomas asked. "Hi Papa!" Beno called out to Thomas. "Hey Beno." Thomas replied. "Thomas may you please take Yuma and Leon out of here?" Ryoga asked, focusing on Scorch and Chills.

"Ryo. I'm not leaving you behind." Yuma stated. "It's not safe if you stay." Ryoga argued. "I'm not letting it happen. I am staying and that's it." Yuma declared. "Alright..." Ryoga backed down. "Bunnito, go with Papa, alright?" Yuma told Beno. "But I want you to come with me, Mommy." Beno replied. "I'm sorry, Bunnito. Daddy needs me, okay? We won't be long so don't worry." Yuma gave Beno a kiss and a hug. "Thomas, please make sure he doesn't eat too many sweets." Yuma asked. "Don't worry, Yuma. I'll take care of Beno." Thomas stated. Yuma nodded and turned to the other three as Thomas drove away.

* * *

"What is it you want?" Ryoga interrogated. "Revenge." Scorch answered. "For what? For us destroying you in a duel?" Yuma asked. "The Boss died after you went rogue, Shark. His power dropped and someone took the chance to kill him and take over." Chills explained. "We had orders from the new boss to end you but nine years have past. We thought you were long gone...till now." Scorch added.

Ryoga and Yuma gotten defensive. "Oh but don't worry. Consider this a hello and a warning: the streets are frozen cold and no place for a Shark or warmth. She watches on her throne of ice, be ready." Chills stated turning with Scorch. "Get out till next time Shark. And keep your catch close. You wouldn't want a gem tainted now would you?" Scorch teased before they turned to go in an alley.

Seeing the threat gone, the two released the breaths they each subconsciously held. "What was that?" Yuma exasperated. "I have no idea." Ryoga replied. "What I want to know is who is this woman on a throne of ice." Yuma stated. "Later, Yuma. Let's get home first." Ryoga told Yuma. After a curt nod, they walked home.

* * *

 _ **At the Kamishiro Residence...**_

Yuma and Ryoga sat with the same thought rampant in their minds. This woman. Who was this woman? Was she the one who killed that man who the thugs called Boss? So many questions went through their minds and yet they had no answers. After several moments of silence, Yuma stood up. "I'm am done with thinking about this crap!" He exasperated. "Then what do you want to do?" Ryoga asked. "I don't know, anything that will take my mind off of all of this." Yuma answered. Ryoga got up and held Yuma close, causing him to relax. "I don't want you to worry about this, Yuma. As long as we don't go so deep in the urban district, we'll be fine. Plus if they do venture out here, you guys will still be safe regardless cause I'm still here." Ryoga consoled, only getting a light hum for a response. "What? You don't think I still got my shining armor after all these years?" Ryoga teased.

"No, I just think it's gotten a bit rusty." Yuma replied, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. "Oh really?" Ryoga inquired, holding up Yuma's chin. Yuma chuckled a bit. "It seems I have to remind my love that I am still at my best, huh?" Ryoga caressed Yuma's cheek. "It's been quite some time, Ryo..." Yuma replied. "Then I should start by apologizing..." Ryoga stated softly before claiming Yuma's lips.

* * *

 **In a building in the heart of the urban district...**

A slender bluenette woman sat on a velvet seat. Legs crossed, chin in hand and a fiendish grin gracing her luscious lips. "I thought I ordered you two to _kill_ him." She stated politely. "We apologize, Boss. We knew him since he was a kid. To see how far he'd gotten shocked us." Chills replied, bowing. In the fraction of a second he was writhing on the floor in pain from the bullet in his knee. "You say that, trembling all fearfully as if I wouldn't punish you." She seethed softly, walking up to him and pulling up him by the collar. "Not to mention the fact that you still fail to understand that I am not to be called 'Boss'." She added, looking down at him with pure rage. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't mean to slip." Chills continued.

"Don't worry, my little ball of ice. I'm sure you're sorry and I'm sure I'll be forgiving after you are properly punished." She cooed, petting Chills before allowing two other men to pick him up. "Do repair his knee." She said walking back to her seat and sitting down. "Then break it again and remember not to use any morphine, whatsoever." She added. As they took him out. Scorch watched her in horror as she crossed her legs and smiled as her chin cushioned by her hand. "Is there anything else you'd like to report other than his family?" She asked him. "No, Your Highness." Scorch gulped. "Then I suggest you leave. Your incompetence is making me nauseous." She ordered, using her unused hand to shoo him away. With the order of dismissal, Scorch sped toward the infirmary to check on Chills without a second though.

She looked at the printed picture of Ryoga, Yuma and Beno she was given. "Oh, dear twin..." She sighed out, tracing Ryoga's face with a manicured finger. "How I yearn to inflict such pain upon you..."

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Well there you have it guys. Chapter Three. I'll get working on Chapter Four and Five soon. Do tell me what you thought of the character that just introduced herself (If you didn't know who she is, I'm sure someone can tell you.)


	4. Thanksgiving & New Friends

Protect You

* * *

Thanksgiving...

Yuma and Ryoga were speeding around the house, getting ready for the Thanksgiving Dinner. They were hosting it this year and were setting the living and dining rooms on the first floor accordingly. Yuma was putting the sparkling cider and soft drinks in a cooler while Beno was setting the table, fixing it the way Yuma taught him. Ryoga came in with multiple bottles of champagne and wine for the adults.

After all the preparations were made, Yuma and Ryoga checked the turkey, ham and pastries. "Are the pastries fine, Yuma?" Ryoga called. "Yes." Yuma replied. They both walked to the living room and sat on the couch. "Good. Then everything is fine." Ryoga sighed out, slinging an arm over Yuma. Beno ran and plopped himself on the both of them. "I finished the table." He stated.

"Just like I showed you?" Yuma asked. "Mhm! Come see it!" Beno scrambled off of them and guided them to the large table. The two allowed the boy to pull them and watched happily as they scanned the table. "Bunnito, this is a masterpiece! I didn't tell you to do all of this." Yuma stated.

The table had a purple table cloth with assorted fancy decorations from the attic. To the right of the table was a box containing the silverware, each set covered by a small white linen cloth. Next to the silverware were individual plates stacked for each person. To the side of that, there were the champagne glasses and glass cups.

"I thought it would look cooler." He replied. "Good job, Leon. We can go out tomorrow for some strawberry and banana pancakes." Ryoga smiled, watching Beno jump in joy. Yuma turned to the clock and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. "Guys, we gotta get ready now. People will start popping up soon." He warned. Ryoga and Beno nodded, heading upstairs to freshen up.

45 Minutes Later...

Yuma, Ryoga and Beno were waiting for patiently for everyone to start coming. Ryoga was in a purple dress shirt and black jeans. Yuma was in a red polo and white jeans, complimented with a white vest. Beno was in a red polo as well with gray jeans and a gray cardigan.

When they finally heard a knock, they swiftly answered the door to meet an ecstatic friend of Beno's. "Leo!" the boy shouted happily as he pounced toward Beno, whom braced himself for the impact. "Hey Fë. I'm glad you could come!" Beno replied as happily. "Fëanor, I thought I told you don't go running off like that. You could've hurt yourself. Oh, hello Yuma." A young male, roughly the age of Yuma scolded Fëanor. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm just so excited to see Beno." Fëanor apologized.

"It's okay. Just be careful." The male said. "Beno, how about you take Fëanor to your room and play a bit? Just don't get dirty." Yuma suggested. "Okay." Beno replied, taking Fëanor to his room after he had bid farewell to his mother. "I apologize, Fë can get very energetic when it comes to seeing Beno." The male stated. "It's not problem. I'm happy that Beno has such a good friend." Yuma smiled, calling over Ryoga.

"Who's this, Yuma?" Ryoga asked, finally reaching the door. "My name is Aegnor Falassion. I'm Fëanor's mother." The male stated, shaking Ryoga's hand and introducing the older male next to him. "This is my husband Caranthir Falassion, he's Fë's father." Aegnor stated, Caranthir shook Yuma and Ryoga's hands. "Will you two be joining us?" Ryoga asked. "No sadly, Fëanor told us that Beno invited him for Thanksgiving and begged us to bring him. We were supposed to go out for dinner as a whole, but Car thought it'd be nice if he and I went for dinner alone." Aegnor explained.

"Oh. Alright. When you going to come back for Fëanor?" Yuma asked. "We will be back about nine. However, I'm sure Fë is gonna beg to sleep over, so if it's okay with you he can stay as long as he's welcomed." Aegnor answered. "Oh, then he can stay. Beno is the only one here majority of the time so it's be nice for him to be able to have someone his age to play with. Not to mention, school won't be back in session until next Monday, so if you two can leave him here for as long as you like. He's always welcomed." Yuma stated. "Thank you, Yuma. May we say bye to Fë before we go?" Aegnor asked. "Sure. Ryo, can you call the boys down?" Ryoga left to get them.

Seconds later, Fëanor was speeding down the stairs with Beno. "Fë, we're gonna go, okay? I want you to be on your best behavior while you're here." Aegnor petted Fëanor. "Okay Mommy. Oh! Before you go-" Fëanor started before being cut off. "You're gonna be sleeping over. Yuma already said it's okay."Aegnor stated. "Yay!" the boys cheered. "Alright, alright. Now give me a hug. Daddy and I will come back later to bring your clothes, kay?" Aegnor hugged Fëanor. "Okay, bye Mommy. Bye Daddy." He replied giving them both a hug each. "See you later, little guy." Caranthir laughed, letting Fëanor go as he was very anxious to start playing with Beno. "See you later, Yuma." Aegnor smiled happily. "Alright, nice meeting you, Caranthir." Yuma shook Caranthir's hand. "Same. Now, Luci. We have to get going or we'll miss our reservation." Caranthir said. "Okay okay. Gosh Car you're always so impatient." And with that, they left.

* * *

While Ryoga, Yuma and Beno began receiving more guests, most notible: Akari, Haru, Kotori, Bronk, Thomas, Michael, and Chris; 'Her Majesty' was sitting at a large table. As a glass of wine sat in her hand, she watched her 'servants' kept speeding around to make an extravagant dinner for those whom are too poor to have such a dinner.

"Scorch!" She called loudly. He sped quickly to appear before her. "Yes, Your Highness?" He responded, bowing. "You and I are going for a stroll. I am deathly bored and wish to pass time by informing families to come for dinner." She ordered, standing up. "Your Highness, I was just informed that we have an infestation..." He stated. "Really?" She asked gleefully. Scorch nodded. "Then we'll exterminate before we invite anyone." With that she sauntered to her car.

"Bring me to them." She ordered, as he opened the passenger door for her. "Yes, my lady." Scorch replied before getting in and speeding to the edge of the district. "My lady?" Scorch said softly. "What is it?" She responded, scanning the environment. "How come you're not in the back?" She huffed in annoyance." I remember every face I see. If I don't know them, they aren't from here." She answered. Scorch nodded in understanding.

As they made rounds, Rio noticed eight guys she had never seen before. "Ah, there goes my prey. Engrom's Night club." She sang happily. Scorch parks and opens her door. She steps out and crosses the street. Once she got to the entrance the guard allowed them through. Scanning the area, she saw many of the college kids were partying there. She continued to saunter until she saw one of the them. Smiling uncontrollably, she along with Scorch walked over to the group with an air of dominance, people moved out of their way quickly to not anger them.

As they got to the table, she looked down at them in an amicable manner. "Hi boys, I haven't seen you all before." She greeted. "Who's you?" The guy she believed was the leader asked. "Me? I'm just a girl who knows everyone here. Who are you?" She answered. "Yávëtil. I'm the leader of this group." The guy from before stated. "Really?" She gasped, feigning shock. "Yeah. Now what do you want?" Yávëtil asked.

"Hm...I just wanted to tell you to get off my turf. The Antarctic is no place for mice like you." She smirked. "What's this crap you spewing? This is my turf." Yávëtil growled, his boys standing up. "Let me introduce myself properly. I am Rio Kamishiro, known as the Ice Queen. I run these streets." She retorted, crossing her arms. Thirty guys were about to step forward until she raised a hand.

"Don't let him unsettle you. I'll handle it by myself." She ordered. Yávetil gotten offended. "Take it outside then." He seethed, three guys getting up to fight her. "Very well. I'll show you why I run this place." She insulted, walking to the exit with Scorch and followed by the three guys.

Outside in an alley...

Rio looked at the three men and asked Scorch to hold her coat. She wore a short silk dress and black knee high heels. "So boys. who wants to fight first?" She asked. They all took an offensive stance. "All of you? Very well." She allowed them to come at her, dodging strike after strike. "I have a dinner for the neighborhood I must host. You're not messing up my make up." She inforned, grabbing one of their arms and dislocated it at the elbow. She then punched him in the throat and he fell in pain, struggling to breathe. She grabbed another and kicked the side of his knee effortlessly before slamming a heel in his chest after she pushed him, breaking a rib.

The last guy was mortified and furious. "I see it in your eyes. Perhaps you're not good enough to fight now." She teased. He landed a punch on her abdomen. "Is your boss as weak as you?" She asked as she threw a vial of propane on his face. He backed up and covered his face with his hands. "Go back to your boss." She sighed out, striking a match and lighting his face.

As the guy cried in agony, she grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him back in. The thugs watched in horror as the member's face burned under the fire. They all pulled out their guns but was stopped. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Pullking out a gun herself. "I'll simply shoot all of you in less than any of you can react. And this guy right here will be my shield." She held up the man with a burned face.

Yávetil told them to fall back. "Leave. Now." She ordered. He nodded and they began to leave, taking the burned man with them. After they left the club, she looked at her men. "Follow them. Once they step out of Heartland, kill them." She instructed. The thirty men nodded and obeyed. She sighed out and went around to invite everyone to the dinner.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving Dinner...**

 ** _Ryoga and Yuma_**

Everyone was enjoying themselves. Ryoga and Yuma dueled Thomas and Michael, winning a second time due to the couple complimenting each others deck excellently. "Damn it. I can't believe they beat us again." Thomas muttered. "They compliment each other, Nii-chan. It's not really much we can do about it." Michael stated.

Haru stood up and walked towards them. "Compatibility is more like it. They are extremely compatible, however, it's not enough. Thomas, you and I can beat them, just keep a sharp eye for what I do." Haru offered. "Grandma! You can't join. That'd be cheating. Thomas say no." Yuma cried. "Sure." Thomas shrugged, Haru sat next to him.

"No, Grandma!" Yuma whined. "Yuma, you're not Beno's age. Act more mature." Haru scolded. Yuma grumbled and shuffled his deck. "I don't lose, so good luck trying to win." He retorted, puffing out his cheeks.

The battle ensued.

 ** _Rio and Scorch_**

 _Extravagant_. _Extraordinary_. Those were words that Rio heard in all personal conversations. "It's good to see a community happy." She sighed. She sat on her throne enjoying the feast vicariously. Then it dawned on her. "Are you happy as well...Brother?" She pondered out loud.

 ** _Ryoga and Yuma_**

The duel was still on going. Ryoga had 3400, Yuma had 2500, Thomas had 3700 and Haru 4500. Yuma was extremely cautious, tentatively watching every move Haru made. Her four face downs scared him. He was stumped. "Yuma, are you going to make your move?" Haru teased. "Grandma, I'm thinking!" He growled. When Fëanor went to the bathroom, Beno began watching Ryoga and Yuma and whispering. He then wrote on a paper and gave it to Yuma before running upstairs with Fëanor.

 _Mommy, Astral said to put the two cards on the left face down, and summon Number_ _20._

Yuma smirked at the paper and showed the next portion to Ryoga.

 _Daddy, Astral said to summon Number 17 and set the Spellbinding Circle._

He nodded and waited for Yuma to do what he was told. Yuma and Ryoga knew about Beno's imaginary friend Astral. He often shows them a gray cat on occasion that he says is Astral. They tend to play along believing it's possibly a phase until Astral informs Beno to give advice like now. Beno can't see their cards and he's still trying to properly grasp the concept of dueling.

So how can Astral be a figment of Beno's imagination? He has to be real.

After their turns, they began to force Thomas and Haru against a wall. "I didn't know you two could make such a comeback." Haru expressed her surprise. "Miss Haru, when Yuma said I don't lose, he meant we don't lose." Ryoga explained. "Someone is getting cocky, aren't they?" Haru replied. She flipped over a face down spell card. "No..." Yuma gasped. "In my youth, a song with the same name was my jam." She laughed. "Enjoy your next two turns, my grandson. Try to make them count."

Yuma went, using De-spell but was challanged by Haru's Spell Jammer. He used a Xyz unit on Giga-Brilliant and increased the attack points of his and Ryoga's monsters. He ended his turn and watched as the other three took their turns.

When it was his turn again, he drew a card that would save him. The spell card Counter Depletion. He activated it and targeted Haru's Final Countdown. It's counter was now on zero, giving the duel ten more turns. He put a monster face down and proceeded to end his turn.

Haru went after Ryoga destroyed Thomas' Puppet and decided to attack the monsters Yuma had out as a fail safe. Her eyes went straight for the face down. Attacking it, she was met with a Man-Eater Bug and lost her monster. "Yuma...you seem to get around any obstacle. However I will not let you get away unscathed." Haru stated, activating a Spark spell and making Yuma lose 200 life points.

Yuma went after and used the last Xyz unit Giga-Brilliant had, increasing all of his teams monsters by another 300 attack points. "Sorry Grandma, but I'm not letting you win." Yuma replied, ordering his Gagaga Magician to attack her Firewing Pegasus and his Giga-Brilliant to attack her directly. He then had his last monster Gagaga Girl attack Haru directly, dropping her life points to zero.

"Good job, Yuma. You really are a champion duelist." Haru complimented. "If I didn't have that card you gave me years ago, I would've lost." Yuma replied sheepishly. "I could've won if you didn't make that ridiculous rule of one person out means the team losing." Thomas muttered. "Now you're being a bad sport about it. Lighten up. There's no way you could've gotten out winning." Ryoga stated.

"You don't know that, Ryoga. I could've summoned a stronger monster that would've crushed the two of you." Thomas shot back. "Enough, boys. It was just a friendly duel. No one truly wins or loses." Akari said. Yuma laughs at Thomas' muttering. "I'm gonna check on the kids." He said walking upstairs. Once he reached Beno's room, he was met with laughter.

Curious, he knocked on the door. "Bunnito?" He called, instantly hearing the laughter cease. "Yes, Mommy?" Beno replied. "What are you two doing?" Yuma inquired, opening the door. He was met with two disheveled, messy hair boys and a ton of toys and pillows all over the place. "Uh..." Beno started. "Uh?" Yuma repeated, crossing his arms and looking for an explanation.

"We were playing." Yuma sighed out, frustrated. "Bunnito, I thought it was clear that you both were to not mess up your outfits." He scolded softly. Both boys put their head down. "Sorry..." They both said softly, feeling guilty. "It's okay. I'll just have to fix you guys up for dinner." Yuma sighed out petting the both of them on the head.

They looked up, Beno happy and Fëanor surprised. Beno knew Yuma wasn't a very strict parent, giving Beno a lot of leniency. However, Fëanor never really experienced this. Aegnor is constantly giving Fëanor structure. Even though he prods on his "Kit", he still is quite big on teaching Fëanor right from wrong.

After Yuma unwrinkled their clothes and combed out their hair, they went back downstairs to eat. "Yuma." Ryoga called. "Yes, Ryo." He replied, both boys by his side. "What took so long?" Ryoga asked. "These two," He gestured at Beno and Fëanor. "Were quite messy when I checked on them so I had to tidy them up." The boys gave sheepish grins."Well, let's get ready to eat." Akari said.

They all sat down. On the far left, Ryoga and Yuma. Beno and Fëanor sat beside Yuma. Akari and Haru sat across them and Michael, Thomas and Christopher sat beside Ryoga. Kotori and Bronk sat next to Haru and Akari while others filled the other seats. Before they began to eat, Yuma asked the two boys what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for you, Daddy, Papa, Uncle Chris and Michael and Bronk, Aunty Tori and Aunty Kari and Baa-chan. I'm very thankful for my best friend in the whole wide world Fë!" Beno stated. "I'm thankful for my mommy, my daddy, Uncle Rossë and Elessar, and my cousin Finny...my friends at school...and my best friend Beno." Fëanor answered with a blush.

"Awww. Let's dig in!" Yuma exclaimed. Receiving cheers from everybody.

* * *

Rio

With many stomachs full and people more than happy, Rio thanked them all for joining her for the lavish dinner and sent them home with a tray of leftovers.

After everyone was gone, she sat upon her throne again and sighed out. "Nothing makes me happier than helping people." She exclaimed gleefully. Scorch watched her warily. Her mood flipped when she looked at him. "Scorch." She called. "Yes, my lady?" He bowed. "You're destroying my mood. What ails you?" He gulped. "Nothing at all, Your Highness." He answered with his head down.

"Lie." She stood up. "I thought you knew _specifically_ that I hate lies." He nodded. "Then why are you lying to me?" She crossed her arms. "Well...I have bad news." He muttered. "What?" She didn't hear him. "I- I have bad news..." She glared down at him. "That you were keeping from me?" He felt her anger rising. "I only did so because you were-" He looked up at her and was slapped.

"Don't you dare look at me! How dare you keep anything from me." She bellowed. "I can't keep this place well if you're committing insubordination." She continue before walking to her throne and sighing. "What is it- and keep your head down." She inquired. Keeping his head bowed while trembling, Scorch informed her that Ryoga was searched for throughout all of urban Heartland and wasn't found.

Her fury was impossible to dissipate. "Leave. If you show your face to me, I will gouge out your eyes myself." She seethed. Once Scorch left and she was in her lonesome, she grabbed her hair in frustration. "Brother...why do you evade me so easily?!"

* * *

Ryoga and Yuma

Everyone had their full, and talked about their work and relationships. Yuma had asked Bronk and Kotori if they were ever going to have kids together. They dogded the question quickly, stating they weren't ready for that yet.

With everyone gone and at their respected houses, Yuma, Ryoga, Beno and Fëanor got ready for bed.

Beno and Fëanor were talking as they sat in the bath. "Your mom is really nice." Fëanor stated. "You think so?" Beno asked. "Yeah! Your mom is just like mine." Fëanor smiled. "How?" Beno inquired, interested in finding out how Fëanor's mother was similar to Yuma. "Well, Mommy is very gentle and doesn't like to yell. Your mom is the same." Fëanor explained. "My mom is very loud." Benough huffed. "Either way he's awesome!" Fëanor laughed, spilling some water on the floor.

"Bunnito! Fëanor! Are you guys almost done?" Yuma called from down the hall. "Yes, Mommy!" Beno yelled back. Yuma came in shortly after and brought two towels. "Dry up, get dressed and come for warm milk alright?" Yuma said. "Okay." The boys sang back.

Beno and Fëanor got out and helped dry each other off. Once they were dressed, Beno watched Fëanor's hair. "Fë..." Beno trailed off. "Hm?" Fëanor looked up at Beno. "You have really nice hair." He said petting Fëanor. "Leo, you tell me that all the time." Fëanor sighed. "I know, but it's just so soft and smooth." Beno laughed.

"Daddy said I'm just like Mommy." Fëanor informed. "So your mom has the same kind of hair?" Beno asked. Fëanor nodded. "Leon and Fëanor, did you guys finish dressing?" Ryoga asked as he came to the door, only to see Beno caressing Fëanor's hair. "Oh, yeah. Come on Fë. Let's go get milk." Beno held Fëanor's hand and took him to the kitchen. "There you two are." Yuma gave them the glasses of milk. "Thank you." The boys said before drinking. "You're welcome. After you're done, brush your teeth and go to bed." Yuma softly ordered. The boys nodded and finished their drinks and brush their teeth.

Now ready for bed, Beno and Fëanor said good night to Yuma and Ryoga.

Twenty minutes go by and the two are still up. "Leo?" Fëanor whispered. Beno turned around to look at him and hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you think we'll be best friends forever?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" Beno answered. "There's a man on my mom's side of the family that he hates a lot. He told me friendships never last until Mommy ordered him to never come back." Fëanor explained.

"Fë, we'll always be friends. No matter what happens." Beno stated. "Promise?" Fëanor held out his pinky. "Promise." Beno pinky swore. With that reassurance and Beno petting him due to his admiration for Fëanor's hair, they both slowly succumbed to slumber.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Hey everyone...I apologize for my six month hiatus. Relationship is going south right now, school is a struggle, life is just down right now. It's all good though...I'm smilin', so that should count. Right? Well, I got two more chapters updated after that. Enjoy those as I fight to write this bit of a surprise I got for you guys in the seventh chapter. Ja ne. (Sorry for the messy Thanksgiving Dinner[I had also realized that countries other than the U.S don't celebrate it]. Also, this the introduction of my characters Caranthir, Aegnor and Fëanor Falassion. Tell me what you think about Beno's friendship with Fëanor.)


	5. Christmas and New Years

Protect You V

* * *

 _Christmas_

The clouds blocked out the sun, making the place quite dim. Ryoga and Yuma were sleeping in until they were greeted with an enthusiastic Beno. "Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy!" He laughed as he bounced up to them. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, the two got up. "Merry Christmas, Bunnito." Yuma greeted, giving Beno a quick hug and going to the bathroom. Still smiling, Beno looked at a groggy Ryoga. "Daddy's not a morning person, isn't he?" Beno suggested. Ryoga looked over to him and glared. Beno got a bit scared before he was tackled and tickled.

"Not a morning person? I am too!" Ryoga answered, tickling Beno. Beno cried of laughter, "Okay okay! Daddy, you're a morning person!" He shouted, getting Ryoga to stop. "Alright then. Merry Christmas, Leon." Ryoga chuckled.

"When do we open presents?" Beno asked. "Yuma?" Ryoga called. "Yes?" Yuma replied. "When do we open presents?" Beno repeated. "Breakfast first, then presents." Yuma answered. "Okay."

Proceeding to breakfast, Ryoga made a rice, ham and avacado dish. "Thank you for the food!" Beno said jovially, eating quickly. "Leon, I know you want to open presents, but eating like that can give you a stomachache." Ryoga stated. "But I really wanna open presents." Beno responded, still chewing. "Bunnito." Yuma warned. "Sorry, Mommy." Beno said softly, slowing down. "Thank you. Now you know we have to wait for Papa to come, right?" Yuma asked. "Mhm. Papa comes every year, doesn't he?" Beno answered.

"Yes I do." Thomas stated. Beno turned around happily. "Papa! You're early." Beno greeted, hugging Thomas. "Very early." Ryoga added. "Well, Chris needs help so I gotta go early today. I'm not gonna miss coming for Christmas to see my little bud." He explained, picking up a laughing Beno. "Oh. What does Chris need help with?" Yuma asked. "Nothing of true importance." Thomas answered, putting Beno down. The room was grew quiet as breakfast was finished.

"So...can we open presents now?"

* * *

As the group opened gifts and enjoyed themselves, Rio had just opened her eyes, laying as the memories of her childhood flooded back to her.

 _"Ryoga, get up! It's time to open presents!"_

Rising quickly, she cringed as the memory conttinued.

 _"Rio, leave me alone. I want to sleep."_

She began to hold her head, frowning deeply.

 _"Ryoga, come on! It's Christmas! Mom and Dad are are waiting for us."_

 _"Then go."_

 _"Ryoga..."_

 _"I'm just kidding, Rio! Merry Christmas!" He held out a small box._

She grabbed the nearest vase and threw it against the wall. Screaming out her frustrations, she woke up the whole manor. She continued until a knock was heard at her door. She went to the door and saw Scorch standing with a plate of breakfast. "It happened this year too, didn't it?" He asked seeing her disheveled form panting in rage.

Getting no response, he bowed his head. "May I enter?" He asked. Her panting became lighter before he was once again met with a door.

" _Ryoga_ , I can't wait to _end_ your life!"

 _Back at the Kamishiro residence..._

"Mommy, look!" Beno shouted happily, showing Yuma the next present Thomas bought him. "Another gaming console?" Yuma asked. "Well I think that it's best to be unbiased." Thomas stated. "As much as I understand that logic, I'd like to be able to have space for other things, Thomas." Yuma replied. "Well I'll keep spoiling him. He's my son too." Thomas patted Beno's head. Seeing Beno's eyes sparkling and happy, he couldn't do anything but succumb to the joyous spirit of his son. He sighed out shaking his head.

"Fine."

 ** _Rio_**

It's been three hours. Painful hours. Rage inducing hours. Rio's anger has settled, becoming something of resolve. Currently, the ice queen sat on her throne enjoying the weather with Scorch and four other males. They were charting out the previous findings, due to the news of Ryoga's presence in the Urban District, they decided they were going to do another sweep. Four times bigger, twice as long but not in the Urban District.

No, Rio is more cunning than that.

Summoning the group doing the sweep, she stood and looked at them all. "It's time to stop thinking and do. My brother is no longer a resident of the UD. This sweep of the Suburban Area is to be two months long with you two hundred participating. Every tenth of a mile, ten of you will linger and scout until the end of the sweep. Each ten make two groups and are to look for my dear twin brother Ryoga Kamishiro. The first ten to find him will be rewarded. I want to make it clear. If he is found and harmed, I will personally torture every single one of you. Death would be your only escape. Am I understood?" She declared.

There was an unanimous agreement.

 _ **Ryoga and Yuma**_

Thomas had two hours left to spare so he stayed to play with Beno. While the father and son played, Ryoga and Yuma sat and relaxed. They were in a very comfortable silence until Ryoga spoke up.

"Yuma?" He said. "Yes, Ryo?" Yuma replied. "I was thinking about something." He continued. "What's that?" Yuma peering up at Ryoga. "Have you ever thought about having more kids?" Yuma thought for a bit. "Not really but it isn't something I'm against." Yuma answered. Ryoga hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you want more kids?" Yuma asked. "I'd love to have more kids. Like you said to Aegnor, Beno is quite lonely. It'd be nice for him to have some other children in the house." Ryoga stated.

"Okay. We'll see when the time comes." Yuma kissed Ryoga's cheek and nuzzled into him a bit more.

The rest of the day was fun and peaceful. Thomas left, much to Beno's protest and Ryoga replaced him. The time was so calming that it was impossible to expect the sequence of events to occur rapidly within the next week.

New Years...

Ryoga, Yuma, Beno celebrated the New Year with their family and friends. The Arclight brothers, Kotori and Bronk, Haru, Akari, Fëanor, Aegnor and Caranthir were all there.

After midnight, everyone began to leave slowly. First Haru and Akari, then Kotori and Bronk. Aegnor and Caranthir allowed Fëanor to sleep over again.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Fëanor hugged Aegnor. "What? Daddy doesn't get anything?" Caranthir asked. "Yes, you do!" Fëanor laughed running up to his father. "Thank you Daddy." Caranthir shook his head at his son. "You're welcome, Fë." Caranthir replied, hugging back. Beno walked up to Aegnor, a bit shy but immensely curious as Fëanor was preoccupied with his father." Is there anything you want, Beno?" Aegnor asked. Beno looked up at his hair and debated if he could ask for a second before speaking up.

"May I touch your hair?" He asked. Aegnor was a bit surprised at the question but smiled. "Sure, why not?" He allowed Beno to sit next to him and check out his hair. "It is..." Beno gasped, amazed. "It's what?" Aegnor asked. "Your hair is like Fë's." Beno explained, playing with the caramel stands of hair. Aegnor laughed. "Fë is just a little me." Aegnor replied. Yuma watched Beno, shaking his head at his son's curiosity. "I apologize for Beno, Aegnor. He's a bit too curious." Yuma said.

"Don't worry. It's fine with me. He seems to really enjoy my hair though." Aegnor laughed. "Leon, may you cut down on the hair touching?" Ryoga asked. "But Daddy, it's really nice." Beno explained. "Fë, may you come here?" Aegnor called. Caranthir let Fëanor go and he rushed back to Aegnor. "Yes, Mommy? Hey! Leo, why are you touching my mom's hair?" Fëanor asked, upset. "Cause I wanted to see if you were right." Beno answered. Fëanor's anger increased. "Fë, don't worry. There's enough Mommy for you." Aegnor smiled. "No! Leo can only pet my hair!" Fëanor shouted.

The adults were taken aback, especially Aegnor. "Aright then...I see. Beno, may you go pet Fë? He's clearly jealous." Aegnor requested. Beno nodded and went to pet Fëanor.

Fëanor's anger dissipated after a minute passed. "I've never seen Fë like this." Aegnor told Yuma. "He's a Falassion, Lu. Possessiveness is a given trait." Caranthir stated. "Wrong trait to pass on." Aegnor muttered to Yuma, both laughing at the comment. "I heard that, you know." Caranthir said. "It was intended for you to hear." Aegnor smiled, receiving a scowl. "Alright, I think it's time for us to go, ne Car?" Aegnor continued. Caranthir nodded and they got up.

"It was great seeing you again, Yuma." Aegnor said, hugging Yuma. "Same here, come back soon." Yuma hugged back. After a series of more hugs and handshakes, Aegnor and Caranthir left.

"Boys." Yuma called. "Yes?" They replied shortly. "You guys have a hour until you need to go to bed." Yuma stated. The boys nodded and went to play.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Near the outskirts of the Suburban District, Caranthir and Aegnor had just gotten out of their car and walked happily to their door. Everything was fine until Aegnor heard something. Stopping, he received a questioning glance from Caranthir before putting a finger to his lips. Turning around, they saw the horde of thugs pouring into the Suburban District. Two men went towards them and Caranthir got defensive.

"You two." The brunette called as they got closer. Caranthir looked at Aegnor and then back at them. "What?" He said. "We're looking for these people." The brunette showed a picture of Yuma, Beno and Ryoga. "Know em?" The brunette continued. "No." Aegnor spoke up. "You don't seem like you don't." The blonde replied. "A second." Aegnor answered the call.

"Ah, yes. We're alright. Hey, can I talk to Fë?" Aegnor said.

Yuma called for Fëanor, giving him the phone when he arrived. "Hello?" He greeted.

" _Fëanor. Listen closely._ " Aegnor said through the phone.

" _Okay._ " Fëanor replied.

" _Good. Now turn off all the lights, and hide somewhere with Ryoga, Yuma and Beno. There are a large amount of thugs looking for those three._ " Aegnor ordered.

Fëanor's eyes showed surprise. "Yuma." He called. "Yes?" He asked seeing the boy's face. "Mommy said thugs are looking for you, Beno and Ryoga and there are a lot of them. We need to turn off all the lights and hide." Fëanor informed.

There was no hesitation on his part at all.

Knowing Yuma was going to keep Fë safe, Aegnor ended the call and returned to the problem. "We don't know anyone so may we go?" Aegnor stated, turning his back, only to be grabbed by the blonde. That lead to Caranthir cleanly punching him in the jaw. "Don't touch my queen so freely." Caranthir growled. "I wouldn't have done that." The brunette replied. "I'm tired and in good spirits. Don't mess up my day." Aegnor sighed. "Sassy. I like that." The brunette smirked.

"Car," Aegnor said. "Hm?" He replied. "I want them silent." Aegnor stated. Looking back at the thugs, they rushed towards them offensively.

Aegnor feinted aggressively, only hitting the brunette in the ribs and face when there was a proper opening. Caranthir and the blonde were trying to find a proper opening to finish the other in one go. When Aegnor was able to kick the man and he doubled over, he kicked him once more in the head sending him off to the left.

"Car, how's it going with the other one?" He asked. "He's a bit more skilled than I thought." Caranthir replied, still in a grapple with the blonde. "No biggie. I'll help." Aegnor laughed, running to them and poking the blonde in his right eye. Letting go of the grapple, the man was greeted with a flurry of punches from Caranthir, rendering him unconscious.

"That was a handful, ne?" Aegnor huffed. "Very much. Bring em in?" Caranthir agreed. "Aa." Aegnor answered, walking to the house while Caranthir picked up the two thugs.

Back at the Kamishiro residence, Ryoga, Yuma, Beno and Fë stayed in Ryoga and Yuma's room to make sure there was no chance of being caught. Luckily when the thugs reached them, they were skipped.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: I noticed that I have made Scorch more of a caring butler. It wasn't intentional, more like instinct but I do have to apologize for the OOC. Also, the short talk between Aegnor and Fë is in a secret language, thus the italics. Ciao for now.


	6. Beno's Birthday and a Crush?

Protect You V

* * *

 _9:00 A.M - March 26_

"Happy birthday, Bunnito!" Yuma cheered, pulling his son out of bed. "Mo- ah!" Beno cried of laughter as he was thrown back on the bed and being mercilessly tickled. "Mommy! You win! You wiiin!" He screamed while squirming. "Good. Now get up, we got things to do." Yuma smiled.

Beno yawned and stretched. "Where's Daddy?" He asked. "Cooking breakfast. Now get ready, breakfast will be ready soon and we need to go get Aegnor and Fë." Yuma answered, recovering a nod from Beno.

Beno got up and went to bathe while Yuma chose out an outfit for him. He chose a red T-shirt and black jeans. After setting it out, he went down to see what Ryoga was doing. "Ryo?" Yuma called. "Over here, Yuma." Ryoga responded. Yuma found him dishing out breakfast. "It smells really good." Yuma commented. "Hmm...I thought that it was supposed to." Ryoga smirked. "Can't take a compliment, can you?" Yuma pouted. "Actually, I can. Just not from you." Ryoga continued.

Yuma playfully hit Ryoga on the shoulder. "You act like the worst husband at times." Yuma huffed, walking away. Now done, Ryoga went after Yuma. "Come on Yuma, don't be like that." Ryoga hugged Yuma after catching him. "No." Yuma pouted, suppressing a very wide smile.

"Please." Ryoga begged. Beno had gotten out of the shower and dressed, coming downstairs to see it all unfolding.

"No means no." Yuma stated, crossing his arms. "Yuuuma." Ryoga tried again. "Um..." Beno said loudly. The both looked at Beno and looked at each other. Yuma looked away from Ryoga again and Ryoga sighed. Beno tapped Ryoga and asked to talk to him. After getting in a closet, Ryoga told Beno what he did.

"Daddy, that was mean!" Beno scolded with a whisper." I know, but I apologized a bunch of times." Ryoga replied. "I would still be mad at you too." Beno stated. "What should I do, Leon?" Ryoga asked. "Let's make Mommy smile!" Beno proposed. "You think it'll work?" Ryoga inquired. "Mommy loves to smile. It should be easy." Beno answered.

Opening the closet door, they were met with a masked Yuma in front of the door. "Boo!" He shouted. They both jumped as Beno screamed. Beno ran past them both and into the Kitchen. "Aww, it seems like Bunnito is mad at me." Yuma giggled a little, taking off the mask. "That was messed up, Yuma." Ryoga replied. "Your fault for being a buttmunch." He huffed out before walking away. "I apologized though!" Ryoga tried.

In the kitchen...

"Bunnito~" Yuma called, walking up to Beno. "Leave me alone." Beno grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry, Bunnito. Please don't be mad at me." Yuma pouted. Beno turned his head and ignored Yuma. "You're really gonna be mad at me?" Yuma asked. Beno nodded. "Bunnito~ Mommy's sorry." Yuma hugged him, pouting more.

Beno almost had it, but he couldn't keep it up. "Okay." He muttered. "You forgive me?" Yuma gasped. Beno nodded, trying not to smile. "Yay!" Yuma shouted, causing Beno to smile. "Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Beno asked. "Of course, Ryo! Let's eat!" Yuma called.

"You forgive me then?" Ryoga asked. "Hmmm..." Yuma smiled before kissing Ryoga on the cheek. "I was never mad in the first place." Yuma continued, laughing at Ryoga's realization. "I should've expected it." Ryoga sighed out. "Daddy, Mommy. I'm becoming impatient." Beno pouted as his stomach growled.

"Okay, let's eat."

* * *

At the Urban District, thugs began pouring back in. Rio watched them all, waiting on her throne. Once they stopped coming in she started.

"Was my brother found?" She asked. There was a collective 'no'. She scanned the room and realized something.

She pointed at the far left. "You're missing two men. Where are they?" She asked. The men shrugged their shoulders. "I loathe repeating myself. Where. Are. They?" She inquired again. One stepped up. "Your Highness, we don't know where they went. They went out and never came back. We waited a week for them at the rendezvous. They never appeared." He explained.

"You are all dismissed." She said, getting up. Once the men left, she smiled at Scorch.

"I smell foul play thick in the air." One sentence cause a chill to run through the large room.

'Please have mercy on whomever she finds.' He prayed silently.

* * *

Back in the Suburban District...

Yuma, Beno and Ryoga had arrived to the Falassion residence and Beno was already running over to the front door to knock. After a few knocks, Aegnor opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Beno!" He exclaimed, giving the boy a hug. "Thank you, Mr. Aegnor." Beno hugged back. "You know you don't need to put the mister there. Just call me Aegnor." Aegnor laughed, patting Beno's head. "Fëanor!" Aegnor called. "Yes Mommy?" Fëanor replied rushing to the door. Once he saw why he was called a smile lit up on his face. "Leo!" He greeted his best friend with a tackle pounce. "Happy birthday!" He continued, squeezing his friend as much as he could. "Thanks Fë." Beno huffed out. "Do you think you can, uh, let go? I can't breathe..." Beno continued, gaping for air.

Realizing he was crushing his friend, he let Beno go. "Sorry, Leo." Fëanor replied sheepishly. "It's okay." He smiled back. Yuma walked up and greeted the two. "Are we ready to go?" Yuma asked. "Yeah!" The boys cheered.

As they proceeded to return to the Kamishiro residence, Rio was looking around for the two lost thugs. Their departure was her arrival, so she missed them by a few setbacks by Scorch. The group had the time of their life tye dyeing and make cool shirts. During that time, Rio was searching houses and asking people questions on the blonde and brunette. Once night reached, Caranthir came to pick up Aegnor and Fëanor.

"Thanks for coming Fë." Beno beamed. "You're welcome, Leo." Fëanor replied. "Okay Fë, it's time to go. Say bye." Aegnor told Fëanor after saying bye to Yuma and Ryoga. "I'll see you later, Leo." Fëanor said, hugging his best friend. "Okay. See you later, Fë." Beno hugged back. They hugged for a few minutes, neither wanting the day to end. But the two knew that as much as they'd like to they couldn't and they let go of each other. With the hug over, his best friend was gone. He watched the car disappear with his best friend in the back seat looking back at him.

Yuma looked at Beno watching the car disappear down the road. Once the car was gone, Beno sighed out and went to his room. It seemed a bit intriguing to see hisSon like that. So he followed him and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Beno answered. "You okay, Bunnito? You seem a bit down." Yuma asked as he opened the door. Beno shrugged, not really trying to show is unhappiness. "You know you can talk to me right?" Yuma asked. "Yeah..." Beno responded. "Then tell me what's bothering you." Yuma stated, sitting next to Beno. "I didn't want Fë to leave." He explained. "I figured so. Why don't you want him to leave?" Yuma asked.

"He's really nice to be around, he's fun to play with and his hair is really really soft, like you can touch it all day..." He trailed off. His soon looked like he was daydreaming. That's when gee knew he had to bring up what he and Aegnor were talking about for some time now.

"Bunnito, do you like Fë?" Yuma asked. "Of course I like Fë, he's my best friend." Beno answered. "No, I mean like...you know. _Like_ like him." Yuma elaborated. Upon realization, Beno's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked at Yuma. "Mommy! Why do you say that?" He asked. "You two seem a bit more like you guys passed friendship." Yuma stated.

Beno's head went down quickly, but the blush was still evidently there. "I don't know...Fë and I are really good friends. I don't wanna lose my best friend if something goes wrong." Beno admitted. "So you like Fë but don't want to mess up you're friendship?" Yuma inquired. "Yeah...He's my closest friend." Beno answered. "Well, all I can say as your mother is to do what your heart tells you, okay?" Yuma said, kissing Beno's forehead before leaving the boy in his lonesome.

* * *

With the Falassions...

While they were still driving, Aegnor watched his son's sullen expression. "Fëanor." Aegnor called. "Yes, Mommy..." He replied. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I really didn't wasn't to leave..." Fëanor answered. "Why's that?" Aegnor continued. "Cause I like playing with Leo." He answered. "Is that all?" Caranthir asked. "What do you mean, Daddy?" Fëanor looked over to his father. Aenor and Caranthir looked at each other before Aegnor have the nod.

"Are you sure that's the only reason why you don't want to leave?" Caranthir reiterated. "I still don't understand..." Fëanor stated. "Fë, do you like Beno?" Aegnor inquired. "We're best friends- wait...Mommy, you don't mean...!" A blush began to rush upon his face, looking at his mother, only to receive a nod. Aegnor looked at his son burying his face into his hands, a telltale sign that he's blushing.

"It's okay, Fë. You can tell us." Aegnor replied softly. "Um...I guess I do." Fëanor answered quietly. "Are you going to ever tell him?" Caranthir asked. Fëanor shook his head. "I like being best friends. I don't want that to mess it up." Fëanor reasoned. "Well we will support you in anything you do. Just follow your heart, okay?" Aegnor stated. Fëanor smiled and nodded as the car stopped and the family got out.

Finally getting in the house, Aegnor, Caranthir and Fëanor was getting ready for bed while Rio stood at the border of the Suburban District. Scorch watched her displeasure pooling out of her posture. "Your Majesty...are you alright?" He asked. It wasn't her eyes that shook his core. It wasn't the fact that she was peering at him. No, what caused Scorch to shake, was the speed her displeasure turned to happiness. "Don't worry, Scorch. You never always get the kill with the first bullet. However, a second one should do." She answered, getting in the car with the failed attempt falling behind her like the district she departed from.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: I have noticed that my format is quite spontaneous, I apologize for any confusion. If you wish to get any clarification, I am just a PM away. Bye bye. (Also, I'd like to know what you guys feel about that bit with Beno and Fë. I thought I'd add it in for some more depth between the two best friends. Heheh.)


	7. Quality Alone Time

Kirua: I thought this was due...it took me a long while to write this chapter for you guys. Yes, a lemon. It's actually my first one. So do enjoy it much as possible. I threw a bit of wordplay in there, gushiness. I can tell you that I am subtly extremely embarrassed that I wrote this. **The line break after the title is the start. The line break after it is the end of it.**

* * *

Protect You VII

* * *

Aegnor and Yuma talked about their sons interests in each other as well as the incident with the thugs. It worried Yuma a bit but he divided to inform Ryoga and forget about it later.

The sun blazed quite heavily upon Heartland, with the temperature soaring, most were in bodies of water, or cool indoors. Aegnor and Caranthir planned a trip to an amusement park for the boys, Ryoga happily consenting for some alone time with Yuma.

A knock came a the door. "I'll get it!" Ryoga called. Opening the door, he was greeted with a beaming Fëanor and a panting Aegnor. "Hi Ryoga! Is Leo ready?" Fëanor asked. "Hello you two, I believe he is. You can go check." Ryoga replied. At that, Fëanor was already up the stairs shouting, "Leo!". "Whew...I don't know how I can still do this. My body is getting too old for this." Aegnor said. "Aegnor, you're only 23." Ryoga laughed. "23 going on 80." Aegnor joked, both laughing shortly after.

A few moments later, Beno and Fëanor were bounding down the stairs. "We're ready, Mommy." Fëanor stated. "Good. Now we can go." Aegnor replied. "Daddy, why can't you and Mommy come?" Beno asked. "Mommy and I need some alone time we'll come with next time, alright?" Ryoga answered, receiving a nod from Beno.

"Alright. Come on, Beno. Caranthir is waiting for us in the car." Aegnor stated. With that, they were off.

Going up to the bedroom, Ryoga walked up behind Yuma and rested his head on his right shoulder. "They're gone, love." Ryoga whispered. "That's good to know. Are you ready for today?" Yuma replied. "Ready? Perhaps I should show you instead." Ryoga stated, teasing Yuma with soft butterfly kisses and soft swift licks on his neck. "I t-think that'd be much...b-better." Yuma stuttered out, a blush rising heavily on his cheeks.

"Good, cause I really wanted to continue." Ryoga smirked, spinning Yuma in his arms so he faced him. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, basking in each other's presence vehemently. "You're eyes are still vibrant as ever, I see." Ryoga said, caressing Yuma's face. Before Yuma could retort, he was met with a quick soft kiss. It's spontaneity caused him to moan softly, relishing in the pleasure he welcomed in.

Coiling his arms around Ryoga's neck, Yuma deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and challenging Ryoga's dominance every so often. This kiss continued for several minutes, only stopping when they reached the bed.

* * *

Ryoga began to push Yuma to the bed but was surprised to find himself there instead. Propped on his elbows, Ryoga looked up at Yuma and received a chuckle. "This time...I think Daddy needs to receive some pleasure first." Yuma smiled seductively. "Yuma, there's no need for tha- " He was abruptly silenced by a kiss. Yuma began to strip his husband quickly, never ceasing the demanding kiss. Once he got done with the pants, he parted the kiss.

"Daddy has been doing his job so incredibly well, he deserves a very big reward for his hard work." Yuma stated, grinding his hips against Ryoga's hardened member. Ryoga groaned and didn't object, knowing that a comment would be futile. "Then how about you give me that reward I deserve so much?" Ryoga teased. Yuma laughed, his hands trailing down to Ryoga's boxers. "Coming right up." Yuma replied, pulling the garment off and revealing erection.

Becoming a bit playful, Yuma began teasing Ryoga. He ghosted his breath around the member, occasionally licking and blowing on it, never letting his eyes leave Ryoga's. His plan was to continue until Ryoga's eyes begged for him to begin. After a few minutes, Yuma gotten his cue. "Itadakimasu~" He chimed before encasing the throbbing shaft with his mouth, receiving a guttural moan from his husband.

He inwardly smiled before slowly bobbing his head, only stopping to softly suck on the side of the shaft and increasing in speed with time. Ryoga relished in the pleasure, as he closed his eyes, his hands found their way to Yuma's hair. As he gradually began to feel his climax approaching, he opened his eyes. "Yuma...look at me." He ordered, Yuma looked up and went all the way down on Ryoga's member, swallowing the warm semi-sweet release and watching Ryoga shakily sigh as he succumbed to his initial orgasm.

Once Yuma had swallowed it all, he came up and saddled Ryoga again. "Wanna take over now?" He asked. "I've been dying to." Ryoga replied, flipping the over and staring down at Yuma with lustful eyes. "I can't wait to see you all disoriented." Ryoga huskily whispered, brushing his fingers across Yuma's nipples. He descended upon Yuma's lips briefly before directing his focus toward the nubs, teasing them with fleeting licks and receiving sequential moans from the mouth he previously claimed.

He continued to play with the sensitive nubs until they hardened. After that, Ryoga began teasing Yuma's abdomen, making the younger male twitch haphazardly in pleasure. "R-Ryo...c-c-come on. No...n-no more...teasing." Yuma moaned out shakily. Ryoga looked up at Yuma and grinned slyly. "Yuma, you're not all messy yet." He stated, stripping the little clothing Yuma had on and stroking Yuma's member.

Yuma began to gasp but was silenced by another kiss. Ryoga began picking up the pace, causing Yuma to moan into the kiss and take hold of his arm. Ending it, Ryoga watched Yuma's composure wisp away as his eyes began glossing over with lust. "There we go..." Ryoga sighed happily, assaulting his husband's neck. After leaving a pretty red hickey, Ryoga began traveling south again.

"Now to really make you messy." He said huskily, replacing his hand with his mouth. Bobbing, Ryoga thoroughly made sure Yuma's pleasure was going through the roof with his moans steadily getting louder. Soon after a flurry of fondling and bobbing, Yuma found himself reaching his climax rapidly. "R-Ryo...I'm...I..." Yuma moaned out gasping with each word he tried to form.

Hearing Yuma, Ryoga picked up his speed until he heard a loud gasp and Yuma's body racked with pleasure. Ryoga quickly swallowed and reached for the lube.

"Ready for part two, love?" Ryoga asked, coating his fingers and positioning them at Yuma's entrance. Yuma nodded, his breaths short and soft. "Stay relaxed for me." Ryoga said softly. He received a nod from Yuma as he gently massaged the small entrance. "Alright, one...two...three." He counted, inserting a single digit into the tight orifice. Yuma moaned in discomfort as Ryoga tried to keep him calm while preparing him. "I'm adding another." Ryoga informed, slowly adding another digit. Once the second was completely in, he began gently thrusting them inside, occasionally scissoring.

Once Ryoga deemed Yuma prepared, he coated his erection lavishly and positioned himself to enter. Looking down at Yuma, painting softly, he knew through Yuma's eyes that he was growing impatient. "I'm going in." Ryoga announced, slowly but gradually penetrating the unbearably hot orifice. As he went in, Yuma's breath quickened and his moans more unsteady. Once he was completely inside, he struggled to stay put. "Just relax Yuma. Tell me when you're ready." Ryoga told Yuma, whom nodded in response. After a few minutes, Yuma's body was more relaxed and he looked like he was more comfortable. "Ready Yuma?" Ryoga asked. "I'm ready..." Yuma replied.

With Yuma's answer, Ryoga began thrusting, slowly and gently. He began looking for the one part that'd make Yuma a mess, and when he found it- through Yuma's pleasured expression, he continued to tease it more, gently hitting and making Yuma impatient. "Ryo...go faster. No more...teasing!" Yuma gasped out, as Ryoga began picking up the pace.

The faster he went, the louder the moaning became. Yuma watched Ryoga putting everything into the first round and he couldn't help but feel his climax approaching again. "Ryo..." He moaned out. "Yeah, baby?" Ryoga growled. "I'm really close." Yuma felt his husband's hair on the side of his cheek. "Then show me what you look like, when I turn you into a mess again." Ryoga whispered in his ear, before looking down at him.

A couple more thrusts and Yuma gasped loudly, moaning his husband's name out. The combination of Yuma's expression and the overwhelming tightness that came with it pushed Ryoga to the edge, his lips reaching Yuma's neck as he released inside the younger male.

Collapsing, the waited till their highs were over before Yuma got up and straddled Ryoga. "Ready for round two?" He asked seductively. "You know I am." Ryoga replied, the lustful husk laced in his voice prevalent. "Let's go then." Yuma grinned, leaning down to kiss Ryoga.

* * *

 _Well into the evening..._

Yuma collapsed onto Ryoga, panting heavily. "Ryo...I think...I've had enough...for a while." Yuma laughed out, trying to breathe. "I'm right there with you. I think I've done more than enough to be fine with taking a good break." Ryoga agreed, chuckling.

Once they caught their breath, they heard the front door open and close. With a quick glance at each other, Ryoga jolted up, picked Yuma up and ran to the bathroom. Yuma laughed loudly as the door shut behind them. "Ryo, I can't stand." Yuma laughed some more. "I'll put you on my lap so I can get a bath ready." Ryoga replied, putting Yuma on his lap while he sat to prepare the bath.

 _Downstairs..._

Aegnor told the boys to sit on the couch while he checked on Ryoga and Yuma. Reaching their room, Aegnor knocked on their door. "Yuma? Ryoga? Are you guys okay?" He asked. After a minute of no answered, Aegnor opened the door. "Pardon my intrusion..." He called before being hit with a familiar scent. "Quite some time, ne?" He said to himself.

Walking toward the bathroom, he could hear the two talking. Knocking gently, Aegnor opened the door a crack. "You guys doing alright?" He asked. "Yeah. We're all good." Yuma answered. "Okay. Beno will be sleeping over at my house. That's fine right?" Aegnor inquired. "Of course. He's always allowed to sleep over." Ryoga replied. "Alrighty, enjoy your night." Aegnor sang, closing both doors.

"Come on, boys. You're sleeping over, Beno." Aegnor stated, receiving cheers from the two.

After they collected a bag for Beno and left the house, Beno and Fëanor asked Aegnor a question. "What was that weird smell from the hallway?" They asked. "Uh...You'll know when you're older." Aegnor blurted out quickly. "Okay." They replied, walking hand and hand.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: I am still embarrassed that I wrote this.


	8. Good News from the Doctor?

Protect You VIII

* * *

"Fë!" Beno greeted, hugging his best friend. "Leo, I can't wait to go back!" Fëanor hugged back. "Boys, it's only been a bit over a month." Aegnor chimed in. "It feels like it's been years!" The boys joked. Aegnor laughed with them as they waited for Ryoga and Yuma to join them.

Ryoga came out of the house, walking up to the three. "Hey, Yuma is going to be a minute." Ryoga greeted. "Is everything fine?" Aegnor asked. "Yeah. He said he's just going to do something first." Ryoga answered. Aegnor hummed and after a few minutes, Yuma came out of the house. "I'm ready." He smiled. "Amusement Park, here we come!"The boys cheered as they were going to the car.

 _At the Amusement Park..._

It's been three hours and Yuma has been quite careful with rides. He steered clear of the extreme rides and mainly stayed with the boys. Aegnor, Caranthir and Ryoga found it quite odd, Yuma was a thrill seeker and roller coasters were one thing he thoroughly enjoyed.

So when it was almost time to go, Ryoga decided to question him. "Yuma, are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah. Just not in the mood to go on the coasters today." Yuma answered. "It's almost time to go. Why not go on just one?" Ryoga tried. "I don't know, Ryo. I'm not really that interested right now." Yuma replied. "Just one? Come on." Ryoga begged. Yuma looked at his husband and sighed. "Fine."

They chose a moderate one with a few loops and a big plummet named "The Looping Descent". Yuma gripped the railing tightly as the ride began moving. "It'll be fine." Ryoga consoled, putting a hand upon Yuma's. Once that happened, they began to reach the descent. Yuma looked at Ryoga for a second before feeling the large drop. He screamed louder than he ever had before, concerning Ryoga quite a bit.

Once the ride was over, Yuma stumbled out of the car next to Ryoga. "Yuma, are you sure you're alright? You usually cheer—" Yuma ran over to the nearest trashcan and released all the contents he could in his stomach. "Yuma!" Ryoga called frantically, running over to him. Yuma got back up and held his abdomen. "I'm fine, Ryo. It's probably just a—" His head was back in the can while Aegnor, Caranthir and the boys arrived.

"Mommy! What happened?!" Beno asked, concerned with Yuma's current state. "Don't worry, Bunnito. It's just a bug." Yuma answered, retching up the last that existed in his stomach before sliding down. Aegnor and Ryoga helped him back up. "I don't care what anyone says, Yuma, you're going to the hospital. Car, take the boys. Ryoga, you're coming with." Aegnor stated, leaving the park to catch a taxi.

"Daddy, do you think Yuma is okay?" Fëanor asked. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Don't worry." Caranthir answered, consoling the boys.

* * *

 _At the Hospital..._

Aegnor and Ryoga sat as they waited for any news about Yuma. When Dr. Tsumaki came out, she smiled at the two males. "Alright boys, good news or bad news?" She asked. "Bad first." Ryoga answered. "No more roller coasters and this will be happening for some time." She stated. The two were confused but asked for the good news. "Come with me, Yuma wanted to say it himself." She said, walking to the room Yuma was in.

"Are you alright, Yuma?" Ryoga asked, kneeling next to him. "Yes Ryo, we're okay." Yuma answered. "We?" Ryoga asked. "You mean—" Aegnor stopped mid sentence when he saw the nod.

"I'm pregnant." Yuma smiled, receiving a cheer from Aegnor and a hug and a kiss from Ryoga. Kittany smiled happily at Yuma before walking out of the room. "How come you never said anything?" Ryoga asked. "I just thought it was a bug, something I'd be able to get over. Never thought that I may be pregnant." Yuma admitted. "Well, that's not that big of a deal now. How are you going to tell everyone?" Aegnor asked.

"I...actually don't know." Yuma answered sheepishly. They all laughed seconds later.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Not really short but short. Heheh. Yuma's pregnant again! Whatcha guys think about that? Please tell me in the reviews, the less reviews I have, the more I think my readers aren't really interested in the story.


	9. Surprise! An Unhappy Beno

Protect You IX

* * *

 _A week later..._

Yuma and Ryoga had invited everyone they knew to inform them of the pregnancy.

Kotori, Bronk, Akari, Haru, Thomas, Michael, Christopher, Kat, Flip and others, sat in the living room wondering why they were all gathered there. Most were catching up while Thomas was meeting Fëanor for the first time as he talked with Beno.

* * *

"Papa, this is my best friend Fë." Beno said. Fëanor held out his hand and smiled. "My full name is Fëanor Lucius Falassion, but you can call me Fë." He chirped. "Well, aren't you a respectable boy. I'm Thomas, Beno's biological father." Thomas replied, shaking Fë's hand. "Mommy told me that you're and Leo are like how Daddy and I are." Fë stated. Thomas nodded. "I am." He agreed. "Then why are you and Yuma not married?" Fë inquired. "Uh...I guess you can say Yuma and I never loved each other that way." Thomas answered. "Oh. That's what I thought. Mommy said that sometimes when babies are born, the parents don't get married. That's what happened between you and Yuma, right?" Fë rambled. Aegnor came up to them and patted Fë's head. "You don't have to answer that, Thomas. Fëanor, what did I tell you about going into other's business?" Aegnor scolded. "I don't mind, Aegnor. He's been very smart and respectful about it." Thomas reassured.

"Alright. As long as he isn't a trouble." Aegnor smiled, walking away. "So, Mr. Thomas. Is that why you never got married to Yuma?" Fëanor asked. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean that Beno should deal with it. I always see my little bud when I can, right?" Thomas stated. "Yeah. Especially on holidays!" Beno answered, gleefully.

Before they could go off into another tangent in their conversation, Aegnor spoke up. "Alright everyone, you all must be wondering why you're here. I of course will not answer that, Ryoga and Yuma will. so if you'll just wait a bit for them to get down her..." Aegnor stated, looking up at the stairs.

Ryoga came down first, followed by Yuma. "Hi everyone, we've got some good news." Ryoga announced. After a pregnant pause, Akari was about to ask before being cut off. "I'm pregnant!" Yuma shouted with a large smile. Everyone started congratulating them and cheering. "Papa, does that mean I'm gonna have a little brother or sister?" Beno asked Thomas. "Yeah. Are you excited?" Thomas answered. "I don't know." Beno replied. "How come?" Thomas inquired. Beno shrugged. "Mommy said I could go to my room afterwards, so I'm gonna go play upstairs." Beno said.

"Okay. Have fun." Thomas replied, confused at Beno's reaction. "I will. Fë, let's go." Beno grabbed Fëanor's hand and went up the stairs. As he watched them go, Thomas began thinking. 'Maybe I'll tell Yuma about this.' He thought.

* * *

Upstairs in Beno's room, Beno and Fëanor sat on Beno's bed. Deciding on his favorite game to distract himself, Beno passed a controller to Fëanor and they began to play. After a few rounds, Fëanor began focusing more on Beno. "Leo." Fëanor said. "Yeah?" Beno replied. "Is something wrong?" He asked. "Why do you ask that?" Beno answered, head still on the game.

"The way you're playing." Fëanor stated. "You usually don't do the objectives so dangerously." Beno stopped playing when he heard that. "Nothing seems to escape your eyes, huh?" Beno frowned. "I'm your best friend, am I not supposed to know these things?" Fëanor frowned as well.

"Yeah, but...it's hard to ignore things when you pick them up so easily." Beno elaborated. "Then should I go downstairs?" Fëanor asked, getting up. "No." Beno grabbed Fëanor and pulled him into a hug. "I want you to stay...it's just...I don't know how to feel about my mom having a baby." Beno confessed, hugging Fëanor tightly.

"I wouldn't either, but it shouldn't matter. I'm sure much wouldn't change. Even if it did, you still have me and my mommy and daddy. You can sleep over a lot more." Fëanor replied, wrapping his arms around Beno.

* * *

 _Downstairs..._

Thomas went up to Ryoga and Yuma. "Hey, Yuma. Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked. "Sure. One second, Ryo." Yuma answered. "What's up?" Yuma chirped. "Beno doesn't seem so happy about the new baby. Perhaps you should talk to him with Ryoga." Thomas said, concerned. "Oh. I'll go check on him now." Yuma replied, going upstairs to Beno's room. Once he reached it, he overheard the boys talking.

"Hey, Fë, can I pet your hair?" "Leo, you know you don't have to ask. I'll always let you pet my hair." "I know, but Papa taught me to always ask for things I want." "I get that, but you don't—I don't want you to ask me again. If you want to, I'm okay with it." Taking a peep into the room, Yuma found the boys relaxing on the bed in an embrace of content. "I love petting your hair. It's really relaxing. I don't feel so upset about my mom's new baby anymore." "Really? That's good. I'm sure you'll be the best big brother ever!" Amused at their conversation, Yuma went back downstairs. Thomas and Ryoga were waiting for him.

"Well?" Yuma smiled at Thomas. "I think Fë got it." Yuma stated. "I don't follow." Thomas sheepishly scratched his head. "If anyone can help Bunnito through what ever he's feeling, it's Fëanor. They're always there for each other." Yuma replied. The group laughed at the thought.

Shortly after, upstairs, Beno and Fëanor laid together snoozing softly.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Alright, alright. No more subtleties. If ya haven't caught on, Beno and Fëanor will have the potentiality of being a couple in the future. Not the near future, but the future. ^-^ Thank you for reading up to here so far. Here on out, our Ice Queen will pop back up; hurling the conflict at the growing family.


	10. Hi Big Brother!

**Protect You X**

* * *

 _Five months later..._

It's been an entire year since the last sweep for Ryoga. It was four months after the sweep had finished that Rio found the lost member. She interrogated him for weeks, but only got one answer.

"We saw this couple and after that, I just remember the group finding me."

So Rio sat and thought. She needed to devise a plan that was discreet, and extremely effective. So after she thought it through, she realized. Why have incompetent soldiers do your dirty work when you can do it yourself?

With this in mind, she got up, and had Scorch escort her to the Suburban District. She took her time, deciding to do the opposite of the sweep and start in going out. She would stay a day in each area, scouting until she found the right house.

Today was day seven. She had finally reached the middle of the district. Scorch drove at a reasonable pace as she tried to find anyone that looked familiar. Hours went by and she saw no one of importance. Until two boys came out of a house ready to play in the snow. "Scorch." Rio said suddenly." Yes my lady?" Scorch replied. "That boy in the red. Is he sparking any memories?" She asked. Scorch looked at the boy and his eyes widened. "That's Ryoga's son." He stated.

Without another word, Rio got out of the car and put on her shades. Walking up to the boys, Rio smiled. "Hi boys. Do you like the snow?" She asked. They looked at each other and then at her. "I guess." The boy in red stated. "Hmm. What's your names?" She asked. "My mom said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy in green stated. "Oh? Who said I'm a stranger? I'm a Kamishiro." Rio argued. "You have my Dad's last name?" The boy in red inquired. "I do. You must be Beno then." She smiled, receiving a nod from the boy in red.

"I have to go, but surely we'll see each other again, my dear nephew." Rio told them, walking to the car. The boys watched her leave before looking at the snow and working on a snowman. "It seems my dear brother forgot to talk about me." Rio sighed happily. Taking out her phone, she told Scorch to drive off while she called an assistant. "You. Yes. Remember the ice sculpture I left in the large freezer? I have the perfect use for it." She said.

* * *

 _Dinner at the Kamishiro's_

Aegnor, Caranthir, Fëanor, Thomas, Yuma, Beno and Ryoga sat down for dinner that Yuma and Aegnor made. They all chatted happily until the asked the boys about their day. "Today we built a snowman!" Beno said triumphantly. "We decided his name would be Mr. Melt." Fëanor added joyfully. "Oh! There's also this lady that—" Beno was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. "I'll get it." Aegnor got up. After they heard the door open, Aegnor called them over quickly. "You guys will really want to see this" He said as they came. Once they reached the door, both Ryoga and Thomas stopped in their tracts.

An ice sculpture of a woman with a plaque on the bottom, the words "Dear Brother, Do you remember me?" chiseled on it lit up.

"That's the lady we saw today!" Fëanor pointed out. "Ryo, are you alright?" Yuma asked, looking at Ryoga concerned.

Thomas and Ryoga glanced at each other.

"That's..." Thomas trailed off, unable to say the name.

"Rio..." Ryoga finished. As if on cue, a slender woman dressed in blue came out of a white car. She waltzed slowly to the edge of the street before waving at them.

" _Big Brother_ ~ Did you miss me?" She called out. "Rio!" Ryoga shouted back, trying to go to her but was held back by Thomas. "Let me go Thomas!" He tried prying him off to no avail. "Don't worry, I'll be back. I'll be back, and I'll be with you again!" She began to laugh as she backed up to the car. "I took his place you know..." She said before entering the car and speeding off. With her absence, Ryoga and Thomas went to the kitchen.

"Why did you let her leave?!" Ryoga growled at Thomas. "Don't go near her. Your duty is to protect Yuma, your unborn child and Beno. Everyone else, especially her, is secondary." Thomas calmly stated. "That's my sister! My only living relative left. She's just as important as my family." Ryoga argued.

"So you're telling me you didn't see it?" Thomas asked. "What?" Ryoga stopped. "She had one arm behind her back for a reason. She was going to harm someone." Thomas explained. "How are you so sure?" Ryoga inquired. "It's a feeling I got. That's why I didn't let you go." Thomas answered. Ryoga was going to continue, but Yuma and Aegnor walked in. "I think that's enough for tonight." Aegnor sighed.

"Ryo, you have to calm down. There are a ton of questions you have, I have...we all have. However, now isn't the time to deal with it. Let's go to bed and relax. We'll think about in the morning or so, okay?" Yuma said, putting his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. With a sigh, Ryoga gave Yuma a hug. "You're right. You need rest. Are the boys asleep?" Ryoga replied.

"They're upstairs talking. You two go get some sleep. I'll get them ready for bed before Car and I leave." Aegnor smiled, going to Beno's room.

* * *

Beno and Fëanor were sitting on the floor talking about "the lady". "Isn't it weird that she looks like Ryoga?" Fëanor asked. "It looks like she's my aunt." Beno sighed. "What was her name again?" Fëanor pondered. "Rio. Rio Kamishiro." Aegnor stated, leaning against the door. The boys jumped at the surprise. "Mommy, you shouldn't scare me like that!" Fëanor cried, hand on his chest. Beno laughed at his friends comical act. Aegnor walked up to them and tussled Fëanor's hair.

"Okay my little kit. You need to get ready for bed. So you know what that means." Aegnor said. the boys smiling largely. "Bubble bath!" They sang, passing Aegnor to get to the bathroom. "I've never seen kids so eager to bathe." Aegnor sighed out, slightly amused. "I hated it with a passion. Mother always complained how she couldn't get me to stay in the bath until I was six." He muttered to himself as he walked to the bathroom.

The boys talked as they held their towels. After a few minutes, Aegnor looked at them with the bottle of soap. "Boys, the bath is almost ready." He chimed. "Can we put the bubbles in, Mommy?" Fëanor asked. "Sure." He replied. "Do you wanna make the bubbles?" Beno asked Fëanor. "May I?" Fëanor gasped excitedly. "Yeah." Beno smiled. "Okay!" Fëanor shouted gleefully.

The boys began finishing the bath while humming their "Bubbles" song. Once the bubbles were abundant, they gave Aegnor the bottle and stripped for the bath. Settling in the bath, the boys became a giggling mess as they played with theor precious bubbles. "Enjoy the bath, you two. Don't stay in for too long. And remember to help each other wash up!" Aegnor told them, door in hand. "We will~" They singsonged. Smiling, he left the door ajar and allowed them to bathe.

Relaxing in the bath, the two began to ponder. "Leo?" Fëanor called out. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you think your aunt is gonna do something bad?" Fëanor inquired. "Nope. I don't see why she would." Beno answered. "Well...I have a really bad feeling that she is." Fëanor confessed. Beno smiled, "Don't worry, Fë. If she does, we got each other's back." Fëanor smiled and nodded happily.

"Now turn around. you need to get your back as well." Beno ordered, rag in hand. "Alright." Fëanor said. As they switched places and Beno began washing Fëanor's back, he couldn't help but look at the other's hair.

"Fë," Beno spoke up, receiving a hum from Feanor. "Have you washed your hair this week?" Beno asked. "Nope, Mom didn't get around to it yet." Fëanor answered. "Then may I wash it?" Beno proposed. "If you wanna, sure." Fëanor replied.

Retrieving the shampoo and pouring the viscous liquid on his hands, Beno began passing it slowly in the other's hair. After making sure the scalp was thoroughly covered in suds, Beno messaged Fëanor's scalp gently and tenderly. "You know, you do it better than my mom." Fëanor pointed out. "Mommy is gentle but I don't relax as much." He added as an explanation.

"I'll be happy to wash it whenever you want." Beno proposed happily. "If you wouldn't mind." Fëanor smiled. "Okay, I'm done washing." Beno replied. Fëanor's head ended up in his lap. "Mommy usually rinses my hair from the back." He stated, looking Beno in the eyes. "Alright." Beno grabbed a cup and began rinsing Fëanor's hair.

Their closeness made him very anxious, but Beno ignored the feelings and focused on the delicate caramel strands he was rinsing off. Once they were finished, Fëanor dunked his head briefly in the water and came up again. "Leo, towel..." He asked softly. Beno fetched his towel and two for Fëanor. Fëanor used one to wipe his face and keep his hair from dripping and the other to cover his waist.

The two went to Beno's room and got dressed for bed. After they went to brush their teeth, Aegnor looked at them and smiled. "Fë, Daddy and I are going home. So I want you on your best behavior, alright?" Aegnor ordered as he prodded at Fëanor's nose. "Yes, Mommy—stop, you're embarrassing me!" Fëanor blushed as Aegnor continued to giggle at his son's actions. "I'm sorry, my kit. I love you and sleep well." Aegnor cooed, kissing Fëanor and walking towards Beno.

"Beno, promise me you'll take care of Fë." Aegnor teased, sticking his tongue at the boy. "I will, pinky promised." Beno replied happily. After a few more hugs and smiles, Aegnor went home with Caranthir. The boys continued to do what they usually did during sleepovers; play video games until they tired and then sprawl themselves on Beno's bed, cuddling and conversing until they both began to snooze.

* * *

Rio relaxed on her throne, watching the individuals in front of her. "So, any suggestions?" She asked. They audibly gulped, the reserved posture, demeanor and tone was an elaborate facade in contrast to her icy blue eyes; shining with unsettling predatorial amusement. "Well? Anyone?" She asked again, reclining. Silence. "It's quite the pity that you lazy urban idiots even lackthe ability to think." She scoffed dissatisfied with the group. "My Lady, we're not like you. You're the head, we're the limbs. We do what you want us to." A woman in red stated.

"Then we're going to give them time to recover." Rio commanded. "How long—" The woman was interrupted.

"Four months." She stood up, peering down at them. "I desire nothing more than for them to feel the pain I felt in that hospital before I was taken out to hell." She stated, her eyes emitting sadistic giddiness.

"Especially my dear big brother."

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Hey everyone, two notices from me.

One I wanted to let you all know that I am going to be chsngong my name on here.

Two, I began to do this sequel due to being prompted to do it. So the progression is heavily invested in responses and with four chapters left, I'll most likely complete it but without any updates since no one seems to be interested in it. *sigh*

Anyways...Thank you for reading. It would hurt to leave me a review to know how I'm doing. Ja ne.


	11. Bad Timing for the Good

Protect You XI

* * *

Though Rio's appearance may trigger many to think of her, as the months went by she had been abandoned to the subconscious of the others. So when she decided to show up to the Kamishiro residence with four men, they least expected it.

While Ryoga was away working, Beno stated home to help Yuma with anything he needed as his due date was close. It was odd because it had been a few days since they heard from the Falassions, Aegnor would've assisted Yuma while they waited for the twins.

A knock was heard on the door and Beno got up. "I'll be right back, Mommy." Beno told a lounging Yuma. "Alright, Bunnito." Yuma replied.

Beno went up to the door and looked through the peephole. A group of large men were all he saw. "Who are you?" He asked through the door. He received no answer, only an abrupt landing on his back as the door was kicked down. He screamed, but was quickly silenced. "We have the brat." One said. "Get his mother and meet me at the van." They heard from the earpiece.

Worried, Yuma waddled towards the stairs, using anything near him for support. "Bunnito?" He called, turning the corner. Seeing the door broken and the men, Yuma froze and they watched each other.

"What are you doing with my son?" Yuma asked. There was no response, only a sudden grapple. As he began to struggle his abdomen sent a wave of pain through his body, making him weak. With a startled gasp his knees went weak and he was carried out. "Who are you...? Why—why are you doing this?" He strained out as his eyes brimmed with tears. They ignored him, tossing him into the van with Beno.

Yuma's hands instinctively wrapped around his abdomen, the pain began to wave through him again. Once it had subsided briefly, he held Beno close to him. After a few minutes, Yuma's pains began to become more frequent and longer. Beno woke back up, looking at Yuma. "Mommy?" He rubbed his eyes, focusing on the testing Yuma.

"Bunnito, are you okay?" He asked shakily. "Yeah. Why are you crying?" Beno replied, worriedly. "The babies are coming—" Yuma answered, a moan of pain emittig from him midsentence. Beno's eyes widened as he stood up. "Daddy said you have to be sitting upright." Beno repeated, trying to help Yuma up. "Don't worry about it, Bunnito." Yuma huffed out. "But—" Yuma looked at Beno.

"No buts, just make sure you're alright." Yuma ordered. "I am alright, Mommy. You're the one who isn't." Beno pressed. "Just lay next to me, I'll be fine." Yuma gave a small smile. Beno nodded, nuzzling close to his mother.

The men drove into the driveway and parked under the headquarters. "I want the blindfolded and tied." Rio stated through the earpiece. The men opened the door and saw the two there. "Ma'am, the mother seems to be in labor." Guy One informed. "He'll have to wait till my brother finds him then...if my brother survives, that is." She replied. The men tied them up and blindfolded them.

"Where do we take them?" Guy Two asked. "Put the boy with that brat and the mother near the couple." Rio ordered. The two were separated and put in different rooms.

* * *

With Beno...

Beno felt a wall at his fingertips. He heard something and his head turned to it. After a couple of seconds, he heard it again. "Who is there?" He called to the sound, which abruptly ceased. "Leo?" A voice responded. Beno was taken aback. "Fë?" He whispered, confused. "Leo!" Fëanor's voice shouted, moving quickly towards him before pulling the blindfold off. Now seeing his friend in the light, his eyes shown with worry and confusion. "What are you doing here?" Beno asked.

"These men attacked us, and then all I remembered was being here. I don't know where my parents are, but those guys have been back many times." Fëanor explained shakily, untying Beno's hands. "Are you okay?" Beno asked. Fëanor looked away and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." Fëanor whispered. "Alright." Beno replied, instinctively embracing Fëanor. The latter went rigid before relaxing in the embrace.

Sobs began resonated through the room, and Beno knew that he had to be there for Fëanor.

* * *

With Yuma...

Yuma was sat in a chair, gagged and left. He couldn't see anything and with the pains becoming worse, he refused to let go of his abdomen. After a few moans of pain, a voice spoke up.

"Lu, are you okay? You're a bit loud." He knew that voice. Caranthir and Aegnor are here? Yuma began to make more noise and another voice was heard.

"Car, please tell me you're making so much noise for a reason?" Aegnor whined. "Love, I'm not making noise—" Both jumped up at the next muffled scream. Looking toward the area, Aegnor gasped. "Yuma!" Aegnor shouted, quickly making his way to his friend. Taking off the blindfold and pulling the gag out of Yuma's mouth.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be due any day now." Aegnor questioned. "I'm in labor right now." Yuma answered breathlessly. "You're kidding. Caranthir, help me please. We need to help him get in a comfortable position." Aegnor exasperated.

They got Yuma comfy and sighed. "They took Beno." Yuma stated. "He's probably with Fë. For all I know, Fë is alone and suffering. That's not the thing we should be worrying about though. You're about to have twins and we're held hostage." Aegnor replied.

"Lu, if bad turns to worse..." Caranthir warned. "I know. We'd have to do it in our lonesome." Aegnor answered frustratingly. "Do you even know how to do caesarean surgery?" Yuma asked. "He may not be a doctor, but he is good with a needle and thread." Caranthir praised. "It'll be a last resort. Only when you can't wait any longer." Aegnor assured Yuma.

* * *

Ryoga went through the front gate to see the door off the hinges. He ran to the door and began looking around. "Leon?" He called. Silence. "Yuma?" He tried again. Still silence. He rushed to the bedroom to find Yuma's phone still there. He pulled out his phone and dialed Thomas' number.

"Ryoga?" Thomas greeted. "Yuma and Leon are missing." The call ended as a phone was abruptly dropped.

* * *

A.N:

Kirua: Ho, ho, ho. ._. Merry Chrysler. I thought it'd be nice to give the current 143 readers something to consider reviewing, since I haven't received any feedback and losing the grind that made me write this in the first place, I'll just put this on the shelf and go do my next fic _Love is Perplexing_.

Anyways, name change is gonna be effective by January 1st 2017. Happy holidays.


	12. Escorted and Backup

Protect You XII

* * *

It wasn't even ten minutes before tires screeched outside of the Kamishiro residence.

Opening the car door only to slam it shut with ferocity, Thomas bolted to the unhinged door to see a lonesome Ryoga standing in shock. "Ryoga..." Thomas huffed out, full of adrenaline. "What happened?" Ryoga looked at him like he asked an idiotic question. "They're gone, Thomas. What does it look like?!" Ryoga barked back.

"Don't you dare start barking at me like you have a right to! If I'm correct, I was the one that was supposed to have them in the first place." Thomas growled. "Oh, so you still holding that grudge? Is it something I'm gonna have to deal with again?" Ryoga continued, hostility exponentially increasing.

Thomas took a deep breath. "No. I don't have any grudges. I have no problems with Yuma's decision. I'm only pointing out that this wouldn't have happened if he was with me. You got him in this." Thomas replied civilly. "So it's my fault now?" Ryoga asked with annoyance. "You realize that she took them, right? Rio is the only one behind this." Ryoga's eyes widened.

"Damn it! How did I let her slip my mind?" He sighed frustratingly. "It doesn't matter. We need to save them regardless." Thomas stated. "You're right. Yuma is supposed to have the twins soon." Ryoga went towards the hallway closet with Thomas close behind.

"Why are you over here? Shouldn't we get going?" Thomas inquired. "We aren't leaving without anything to defend ourselves with." Ryoga answered, opening a trunk. When Thomas looked inside, he was shocked. "When did you get so many weapons..." Thomas looked in awe. "Always had them. For emergencies." Ryoga stated, handing Thomas a pistol and three clips.

"You know how to shoot, right?" Ryoga asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Thomas replied, inserting one of the mags into the pistol. "Alright, let's go." Ryoga sighed, hiding his two pistols in his belt.

Once they had reached the front door, they were met with two familiar figures. Ryoga instantly pulled out both pistols. "Scorch. Chills. What are you two doing at my house? Answer wrong and I'll do worst than my sister did." Ryoga threatened. "Her Majesty ordered us to retrieve you." Chills stated. "Only you." Scorch added.

Ryoga stared at them cautiously. "Fine. I'll go." He said nonchalantly before looking at Thomas. Thomas nodded and Ryoga put his pistols back in his belt. Walking past them, he went to their car and got in. Scorch and Chills got into the driver and passenger seats as Thomas got back in his car.

Once they were on the move, Thomas tailed them, taking every turn Ryoga told him to.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later, at the headquarters_**.

"Alright, Shark. No time to waste." Scorch stated. "Lead the way and I'll end up in front of you." Ryoga retorted nonchalantly, waltzing to the entrance. "Still the snarky little brat, ain't he Scorch?" Chills muttered. "You bet. I just wanna punch it out of him." Scorch answered, speeding up to Ryoga.

 _With Thomas_

"I'll be taking care of Rio. Your job is to find Yuma and Beno." The computer generated female voice spoke from the car. "I guess it's my turn to play hero." Thomas sighed out, cocking his pistol as he got out of his vehicle and hid it in his back pocket.

"I hope I redeem myself for my past actions through this." He whispered before taking off towards the back of the building.

* * *

A.N:

Lucio: I'm feeling good, so I'm updating.


	13. Backup: Redeeming Calvary

**Protect You XIII**

* * *

Thomas kicked open the door, quickly scoping the area. A large corridor was in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he sped down the corridor trying his best to find Yuma and Beno.

Once he reached the end, he leaned against the wall, cautiously peering down each side. Another sigh left his lips as the coast was clear. "The age old question..." He chuckled to himself. "Right or Left?"

Not wasting any time, he turned left and continued until he heard voices.

"Hey, how the prisoners doing?" One voice asked. "Dunno, ain't my department." A second replied. "I heard we're not supposed to even know where they are." A third spoke up. "Scorch knows though. He's all close and cuddly with the boss." The first stated. "Aye, you know she doesn't like that. You can end up like Chills." The third retorted. "Nah. Ain't nothin like that gonna happen." The second laughed. Frozen, Thomas realized they we walking closer to him.

He turned back and ran towards the right, stopping briefly as he heard a scream from the opposite direction. "Yuma!" He whispered, gripping the pistol. "And here I hoped I would've been able to save them without killing anyone." Muttering to himself, he hid at the wall leading to the left.

The voices got closer and Thomas began to curse everything. "He should've given me a damn silencer." He growled, leaving his spot and aiming down the corridor.

* * *

"Was that scream from the prisoners?" Voice one questioned. "Didn't expect them so close." The third voice answered. As they were about to turn the corner. "Should pay them a visit soon. I heard there's quite the pretty one—" The second voice cut off as the ringing of a gun went off and the body slumped down.

Looking forward, the guy with the first voice was met with a bullet before he could shout and the third, a visibly younger male stood in shock. Thomas took advantage of the time to get up closer to him, knocking the wind out of him with a harsh kick. As the male fell, Thomas grabbed him by the shirt and peered intently at him. "You're going to show me the door with the prisoners, got it?" He growled. The male was going to protest until a warm barrel was placed on his brow.

"Unless you want to end up like your friends, do as I say." Thomas continued, making the male shake. The male nodded and got up. "I don't know the room...b-but the hall the s-scream was fr-from is on the right..." The male stated. "Let's see if you're right." Thomas smirked, pulling the man in front of him and placing the barrel on his temple.

"Walk and don't try anything stupid." The male began walking slowly down the hall he came from and took a right. There were four doors. Two on the left and two on the right. "Start opening." The male nodded. He opened the first on the left and it was empty. The male paled before he was shot in the back. "I don't have time to waste." Thomas seethed. "Don't s-shoot." The male panted, holding his side. "Last chance." Thomas sang. The male audibly gulped as he opened the adjacent door.

* * *

Inside were two small figures on two corners of the room. Throwing the male to the wall, Thomas ran inside. "Beno!" He shouted. Hearing his name, Beno perked up. "Papa?" He called out. Frantically helping him out of his restraints, Thomas have Beno a bone crushing hug. Beno looked past him and gasped. "Fë!" He pushed himself out of his father's grasp and ran towards his best friend.

Fëanor was bruised and unresponsive. Taking off the binds on him, Beno continued to try his best to wake Fëanor up. "Fë...come on. Get up." He shouted. Thomas came over to them. "Beno, hold on relax." He said calmly. He leaned down, placing his ear on Fëanor's chest, hearing a very low beat. "Don't worry. He's still alive, but he needs to get to the hospital. Do you know where your mother is?" Thomas explained, receiving a no. "I'll check the other rooms, just stay here with Fë. Okay?" He stated, getting up. Beno nodded.

Checking the door in front of him proved unfruitful. Checking the next door was in a sense, relieving. Yuma was on his back with Aegnor quietly trying to keep him composed as he struggled to regulate his breath. Caranthir trying to fix up Aegnor's sewing kit. "Yuma!" All the looked up at him. "T... Thomas?" Yuma breathed out. Rushing over, Thomas looked at Aegnor for an explanation. "He is in labor. Has been since he got here." Aegnor informed. "Alright. We're getting him to the hospital. I'll take Yuma for now. Get Fëanor and quickly. I'll have my car ready." Thomas ordered.

Aegnor and Caranthir ran to get Fëanor. "Come on, Yuma. You'll just have to wait a bit longer." Thomas told him he picked him up bridal style. "Where. Is h-he?" Yuma asked. "Ryoga has business to attend to. So you'll have to put up with me." Thomas answered, his head quickly turning to the door as he heard Aegnor scream.

"I'm killing them all! This whole building is going to be littered with their dead bodies!" Aegnor went to Thomas pulled the gun and the remaining magazines from his belt and left the room. "Car, you're coming with me. Beno, take Fë with Thomas." Aegnor turned quickly and left. Caranthir helped Fëanor onto Beno's back before running after Aegnor.

Once Beno got out of the room, he looked up at Thomas. "Ready to go?" Thomas asked. "Yeah." Beno replied, and they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

A.N:

Lucio: Double upload. I must be feeling really good. Like super special awesome.


	14. Mercy for the Queen

**Protect You XIV**

* * *

Ryoga continued to saunter with an air of coolness as he made his way to the main hall. "She's going to be in the main hall, isn't she?" Ryoga asked Scorch and Chills. "Yes she is." Scorch answered. A low buzz resonated from Ryoga's pocket. Whipping his phone out, he smirked. "So that's where they been. You two better find the nearest exit. I don't need to be escorted any longer." Ryoga stated. "What you mean?" Chills growled.

"My son's best friend is severely injured. His parents are coming after everyone's in the building." Ryoga informed. "Wait what?" Scorch stopped. "The brunette. He'll come for every single one of you, so if you see him, run." Ryoga continued to saunter away as he neared the main hall.

* * *

Kicking the door open, he was met with a surprised Rio.

"Oh, Ryoga. You finally came, huh?" She smiled, standing up. "You know what I'm here for, Rio." He said calmly as he walked into the room. "Of course I do. Why go out of my way to take your family hostage if not to draw you out?" She drawled, heels resonating with every step. "Did you really thing this is some game?" He growled, as they got closer. "No, dear brother. I had no intentions of making a game. I simply enjoyed my time finishing up a very agonizing vendetta." She cooed.

"If you weren't my little sister, I would've murdered you already. You understand that right?" Ryoga cracked his knuckles. "If you weren't my big brother, I would've murdered your friends and family before you could've registered it happening. So you aren't the only cruel one." Rio retorted, repeating the motion.

"How many guys have you fought to make sure you can fight me?" Ryoga inquired, throwing a punch. "Only a few hundred." Rio answered, dogging the punch and swinging herself. "You really think killing all of them would give you merit." Ryoga teased, grabbing the fist.

Taken aback, Rio swung her leg to kick him. "You may have gotten out of our mother first, but that is it. We're equals." Ryoga grabbed her leg and flipped her over. "No, Rio. We're not equals." He jumped back as she took out a switchblade. "You are so cocky, aren't you?" She seethed, swinging the blade at him.

"I have no reason to be cocky. You're mad that you're losing." Ryoga teased some more, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Switching hands, she lunged for his torso, only to be stopped with his other arm. "It seems knives won't work on you either, huh?" She laughed.

"Rio, we shouldn't be fighting in the first place." Ryoga sighed. "Yet, here we are." She drawled, backing up. "You pushed for this." Ryoga began distancing himself as well. "I thought you like pushy girls?" Rio quipped. "We both know banter isn't the focus here." Ryoga peered.

"You're right. You're here to die." Rio pulled out a pistol and aimed. Ryoga ducked and rolled as she shot, grabbing his pistols and aiming back. "So you brought a knife to a gun fight?" He huffed out. "I'm for pushing the envelope, Ryoga. Now, how about we get the climax going?" Rio replied, closing in on Ryoga.

* * *

The two siblings began a series of flurries, deterring each other's aim as the bullets shot out of the barrels. Both began to tire as their adrenaline began depleting quickly. Rio hit both of Ryoga's pistols outward with one hand as she aimed for his chest.

Pulling the trigger, she felt glee until she realized Ryoga held his shoulder because the bullet grazed it.

"Backing off now, aren't you?" She breathed. "You grazed my shoulder. I'm not in much pain, so don't be so enthusiastic." He retorted with laughter. Rio sucked her teeth and aimed again. Before she could pull the trigger, she toppled to the floor and she heard a loud bang.

Looking at her left leg, she found her silk stockings stained with blood. "You shot my leg?!" She shouted. "An eye for an eye, even you know that." He smiled, reloading. "You thought you won." She muttered, getting up. "I won't let you win, Ryoga. You will die in this room!" She roared, pulling the trigger as she aimed for his head.

For a moment, time slowed down. Both twins couldn't realize what had just transpired.

* * *

Two shots rang and one bullet hit it's target. Rio began laughing loudly as she fell back. "I did it!" She cried out. "I finally got rid of that terrible pest!" She began coughing. Looking at her hand she saw a copious amount of blood. "I guess he got me too...huh?" She sighed as she closed her eyes, full of content.

"No...Rio." Her eyes snapped open as her turned her head. "You...no...you were on the floor." She shook, watching the boots walk towards her. "I may have lost my footing, but I can assure you. I'm still alive." Her eyes became hazy, but she knew that hair. "Damn it, Ryoga. Why can't you just die...?" Rio coughed.

"You can't beat me, Sis." Ryoga laughed. He kicked the gun and switchblade away from her, checking her person for any other weapons. After finding her clear, he picked her up. "What are you doing?" She coughed. "You thought I was going to allow you to die?" Ryoga asked. "It'd be best for me." She replied. "I can't do that. You're still my little sister, no matter what." He said. "Twin sister...you imbicle." She relaxed. "Whatever." He quipped, leaving the hall.

"You know... when I get out, I will find you and kill you, right?" Rio looked at him, the haziness stabilizing as Ryoga stopped. He looked at her and continued to walk.

"You won't." He replied. "What makes you so sure." She laughed. "I am sure you were fed lies. So while you're chained to a hospital bed, I'll tell you the truth." He stated. Rio sighed, saying nothing.

* * *

Distant shots could be heard in the opposite direction they were going. "It seems you won't have many men left." Ryoga started. "Those aren't my men." She deadpanned. Ryoga hummed.

"Well, I'm going to call the ambulance. Then, I need to hurry to my family." Ryoga informed, as they had gotten far enough to the headquarters. "Fine." Rio whispered as she was put on the corner. Ryoga walked away and came back five minutes after. "They're coming in a few. I will see you once they fix you up." Ryoga said, leaving after Rio nodded in defeat.

A few minutes later and the ambulance found a lone Rio ebbing in and out of consciousness. In under a minute, both twins were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

A.N:

Lucio: Two more chapters left! I can't wait to end this.


	15. Births and Support

Protect You XV

* * *

By the time Ryoga had reached the hospital, Thomas was sitting with Beno in the waiting area. Going to the receptionist, he quickly asked for directions and made it to the area they were.

Beno sat quietly. In appearance, he was a bit drained but nonchalant. Internally, he was quite shaken up. Finding Fëanor in the state he was in and the sinking feeling of Yuma going into labor in the worst time possible did a hefty number on his psyche. Though he wanted to see his baby siblings, he desired nothing more than to see if his best friend was going to be okay.

On top of all of that, he was anxious to know if Ryoga was alright as well. On the way to the hospital, Thomas told him Ryoga had a important meeting with his sister. He didn't know why, but he felt that the meeting wouldn't be as nice as it Thomas made it seem.

So when he spotted Ryoga coming up the stairs, he quickly shot up. "Daddy!" He greeted, quickly walking towards Ryoga. Ryoga looked at him and smiled. "Hey Leon." Ryoga greeted back, wincing as his stepson jumped into his arms. Noticing, Beno backed up. "Daddy, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm a bit tired. Your aunt really doesn't play." Ryoga answered as they walked towards Thomas.

"I see you made it out almost unscathed." Thomas greeted. "Rio really was relentless. Could've gotten quite hurt if I wasn't being careful." Ryoga stated. "Well, Ryoga, Yuma is in the room down the hall. Since you're the father, I know they will let you in." Thomas sighed. "Alright. Leon, I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Ryoga smiled, Beno replied quickly with a nod.

With a quick glance to Thomas, Ryoga went to the room.

"Papa." Beno looked up at Thomas. "Yeah, Beno?" Thomas replied. "Can we go and see Fë now, since Daddy is with Mommy?" He asked. Thomas stood up. "I see no reason not to. Let's see if they will let us check on him." Thomas answered, holding his hand out. Beno took hold of it and they went to the receptionist to find where Fëanor was.

* * *

With Yuma and Ryoga...

After announcing he was the father and receiving a cloth to clean his face and hands along with an apron, Ryoga sat next to Yuma, holding his hand. Drowsy, Yuma turned his head to see Ryoga next to him. He gave him a lazy smile, ruby eyes shining with joy and relief.

"Ryo... you're here..." Yuma whispered softly. "Of course I am. I was just outside when Leon was born. I'll be right next to you for our twins." Ryoga replied. Yuma gave Ryoga's hand a weak squeeze as he continued to ebb in and out of slumber.

"I...can't wait to...see the twins." Yuma mumbled happily. "Me either." Ryoga chimed. "Sorry...for my...drowsiness." Yuma yawned out. "It just means the anesthesia is doing its job, Yuma. Rest." Ryoga replied, receiving a happy nod from Yuma.

With Beno and Thomas...

Beno was looking for room 525, Thomas in tow as his son tried his best to find his injured friend. They went around haphazardly until they began to hear screams.

Beno swiftly pulled his hand from his father's as he quickly found his way to the room he was looking for. He came to a stop when he saw two nurses trying their best to calm the thrashing Fëanor. "Go get the sedative!" The nurse in pink ordered the one in green. Beno rushed in frantically. "Fë!" He cried.

Before the nurses could react, Beno was near the bed trying his best to help his friend calm down. By the time Thomas reached the door, the nurses were about to take Beno it off the room.

"Ladies, may you take a minute?" He asked, kindly. "Sir, only family and proxies may be able to visit patients." The nurses stated. "I know that. If I'm correct, my son, whom barged in so worriedly is part of the family that is the proxy for your patient." He retorted. "Well, he is going to have to be removed for now. We need to sedate the patient." The nurse in pink stated.

"If you observe properly, I'd say there is no need for that. Especially if your patient has calmed down." Thomas gestured to the boys. Beno was petting Fëanor as he spoke softly and lowly to his best friend. "As you can see, my son was able to do what you couldn't. Taking him out of the room may result in an adverse affect on the patient." The nurses looked at one another and relented. "That red button over there will call us if there is an emergency." The nurse in green informed, receiving a nod from Thomas.

Thomas sat down in a chair near the door and watched Beno caring for his dear friend. "You'll be okay, Fë. Don't worry. Aegnor and Car will be here soon. Did you know I carried you? I must be super strong." Beno continued to fly from topic to topic as he stroked Fëanor's hair.

Sometimes, though it ached to do so, he'd imagine himself being able to comfort Yuma in such a way. Having the ability to make him happy, to be the center of his attention. All of the far-fetched dreams that could never be real.

It could happen in another timeline, can't it? He often thought so. He also thought his son had found the happiness he was desperate for when he was younger. No matter how envious he could be, he felt joyful that his son was able to have what he didn't.

* * *

With Yuma and Ryoga...

Ryoga patiently waited for the doctors to finish as he heard an assistant call out. "Baby Number One is out!" Followed briefly by a cry. "He's quite lively." The first was wrapped and given to Ryoga. "Ryo... I wanna see him." Yuma yawned out. "I thought you would be asleep still." Ryoga replied sitting by Yuma's side to pass the first twin. "I don't feel anything and I'm still drowsy, but I really want to make sure I see my sons." Yuma stated.

As Yuma began to look at the first twin, he was abruptly distracted. "Baby Number Two is out!" The assistant called again. The second twin was quiet, alerting the room. "He's not crying?" Yuma asked. "He's breathing, but he isn't crying." A nurse informed. The second twin was passed to Ryoga.

The second twin was first to open his eyes, revealing his eyes. "Ryo..." Yuma called. Ryoga looked to see Yuma astonished by the first twin's similar eyes. "Their eyes are different colors." Ryoga added. "Heterochromia," A nurse explained. "A rare condition. Now, do we have names for the boys?" She continued.

Ryoga looked at Yuma briefly. "Yeah. The one Yuma is holding is Hikaru and the one in my arms is Kiroru." Ryoga answered. "Okay. We're going to need the boys for vitals and check ups." The doctor stated, the couple handing the twins to the nurses.

"Yuma, you need to rest." Ryoga said. "Okay. Promise to tell me how the twins are when I wake up, alright?" Yuma replied. "Sure thing." Ryoga smiled.

* * *

A.N:

Lu: There we go, the twins are finally here. Karu's left eye is red and right eye is blue while Roru's left eye is blue and right eye is red; would be only way you'd be able to figure out who is who. Fë is in bad condition but Beno is there to help him through it. The bit about Thomas' thoughts are something to see to reoccurring, even if it isn't shown. In fact every time Yuma is put through something, he always feels that if what happened in **_Save Me_** went differently, Yuma wouldn't have to go through it.

I do have chapter 16 written, however I have no interest in posting it until I can figure out the way I want to continue the story that wouldn't radically change it if you were looking for plot development with scrutiny. So into another hiatus we go~

Ja ne~


	16. The Talk and Holidays?

**Protect You XVI**

* * *

 _A Week Later..._

 _Yuma was at home, taking it as easy as possible with the twins currently located in his and Ryoga's room. Ryoga's took the day off to spend time with his family and finally address his sole problem, Rio._

"Ryo, can you help me with Karu? He needs to be changed." Yuma asked, holding a crying Hikaru and an upset Kiroru. "Sure." He replied. "Come here, lil bud." He picked up Hikaru and carried him to the table. "Once we get you all clean, everything will be good, right? We don't need you having a problem when I'm out." Ryoga spoke to Hikaru, getting a yawn in response.

"Sleepy now? All we need left is your diaper." Ryoga stated softly. "Yuma, where's the new pack of diapers?" He asked Yuma. "It should be on the second shelf in the closet." Yuma answered. "Alright, give me a second, Karu. We'll have that diaper in no time." Ryoga patted the infant's abdomen softly before jogging to the closet and pulling the new tab off the package to get the necessary garment.

After Ryoga got the diaper on Hikaru and put him back in his onesie, he gave him to Yuma. "Thank you very much, Ryo." Yuma smiled. "You're welcome." Ryoga replied, giving Yuma a soft peck before finishing up his previous task. "So...do you think Rio will listen to you?" Yuma asked. "She really won't have any choice but to. Not if she doesn't care about getting the truth." Ryoga answered. Yuma hummed, looking at the twins. "Just make sure to hurry back. Bunnito will get out of school in four hours." Yuma informed.

"Don't worry, love. I will get Beno on time. We'll probably be going to visit Fë so I'll pick up something for us to eat." Ryoga kissed his family before going down to put on his shoes and drive to the hospital. "I hope everything goes well, Roru." He said to the wide eyed Kiroru. "Let's get you rested as well."

* * *

At the Hospital...

Ryoga walked up to the receptionist, receiving a smile. "What can I do for you sir?" She be asked. "I am here to visit Rio Kamishiro." He replied. "Are you a family member? Only family and proxies are allowed to visit due to policies." She inquired. "Yes, I know. I'm her brother." He replied. "Oh, alright. May you please sign your name on the sheet while I get the room number for you." The woman pointed to a clipboard as she searched the database for Rio's room number.

Ryoga complied and was given the room number 5-57. Taking the elevator, he went up to the fifth floor and to the room 5-57. Looking through the door, Ryoga saw Rio asleep. Walking in, he took out the handcuffs and cuffed her to the railings. Once she was fully immobilized, he sat down and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Rio's eyes opened thirty minutes after, realizing she was chained, the icy blues darted hastily and rested upon Ryoga. "I'm guessing it's time to have your little talk, huh." She stated. "Exactly. Let's be open and honest. What made you go against me?" Ryoga asked. "Open and honest? Okay. You left me with _him_." She seethed. "I left you with no one. In fact, I decided to leave the area and try to do things the right way." Ryoga replied. "You didn't visit me for months! I was _alone_ for months!" She shouted, fuming.

"So he told you that you were left by me. What else did he say?" Ryoga continue to inquire. "You left me to be with a guy that took you out of the gang. You told him that I should be dead anyways since there's no one to pay the bill. You told him I didn't matter anymore. That you had more now..." Pain was etched into Rio's words.

"Those were lies, Rio." Ryoga said. " _How_?! How are they lies?" Rio's frustration reached its peak. "Just explain yourself so I can get this over with!" Rio closed her eyes, exasperating. "Fine. I'll explain." Ryoga sat down. "Yuma took me out of the gang. That is true. He also pushed me to be productive. I was trying my best to work properly for your surgery. Sadly I was unsuccessful because _he_ refused to give me a chance to even see you because you were in the urban part of the hospital. He paid good money to keep me _out_ and you _in_." Rio's eyes widened.

"Wait...so you're saying you tried to get to me?" She asked. "Why wouldn't I? You're my twin sister." He answered. "You didn't betray me then...it was all him..." Rio looked to the ceiling, repeating the revelation. "I never did and I never would." Ryoga assured earnestly. "I wish I could kill the bastard again." She sighed. "About that, what did he do to make you end up like this?" Ryoga inquired.

"He was a monster. Horrible things are what he did." She began speaking cryptically. "That doesn't answer my quest—"

"I looked up your husband. I know what happened with Thomas. So think about that. Only my captor didn't let me go. No one was there to _save_ me. My beautiful little boy killed by his own father a year and three months after I had him. After I _swore_ to _protect_ him." Her voice held profound despondence but her eyes were an icy void.

"Rio..." Ryoga couldn't say anything else as he realized the amount of trauma it had on her. "Let's end this quickly, shall we?" She said loudly as to interrupt the incoming silence. "I don't want anything else other than for us to not act as if I did nothing at all." She continued. "It's not entirely your fault, Rio." Ryoga countered. "How will you explain that to your stepson and his best friend? Last I checked, that is how this all started. I resented you based on _misunderstandings_." Rio looked at Ryoga earnestly.

"You and I shouldn't complicate anything else. You live in the SD. I control the UD. Let's keep it like that." She proposed. "I'm not okay with that." Ryoga pushed. "Fine. Holidays." Rio sighed. "Holidays?" Ryoga repeated. "I'll arrange a limo to escort your family and friends to the headquarters on holidays for exclusive dinners that you don't have to pay for." Rio explained. Ryoga began pondering. "Does that suffice for you?" She huffed out.

"If they're okay with it, I am too." He answered. "Then send a note tomorrow, so I know." "Alright, Rio." Ryoga gave her a smile.

"Now get me out of these cuffs and get the hell out of my room!" She ordered, glaring at him. "Okay. Okay. Calm down, hothead." He laughed, releasing her leg from the cuff only to reflexively hold them below his chin. He looked to her and saw mild annoyance. "Don't _ever_ call me that." She growled. "Fine. I won't." He smirked as he took off the rest of the cuffs.

Once he was done, she sat up and looked at him again. "Out." She pointed to the door. "I'm glad we talked." Ryoga told her honestly. "Yeah yeah." She waved dismissively at him as he left. Now alone, Rio took in the room before falling.

"Healing up is gonna be a bitch."

* * *

A.N:

Alright people, as I went on with writing this, I was thinking about this series. What it's about. How it is supposed to turn out. Things of that sort. Of course they're still up in the air. I have little idea how anything is going to go, I'll simply go with the flow *pun realized as I wrote it*. However, when it came to the theme of the story...the theme of the series, I was oddly confused as to what it is. Most things I write and conceptualize about are mainly developed subconciously; I have no say over what it becomes until I find out exactly what it is. Now with that being said, I took the time out to realize what it is that this series is about and with it in mind, I feel it's only right that I have it flow with the plot. (Being as this story is nearly finished, how much more you ask, not a single clue.) So for this Author's Note, I have a question you can leave in a review:

 **What is the theme of Save Me and Protect You?**

 _Hint: The general theme is the same, but there's two different messages with each._

See you in Chapter 17~

Lu


	17. I Won't Forgive Her

**Protect You XVII**

* * *

Ryoga exited the hospital, relieved that he and his sister finally reached closure on their complicated separation. Though, he began to dread having to come back to see his stepson's best friend still in a hospital bed from the incident at the headquarters. Dismissing the thought, he got into the car and leisurely drove to Beno's school. As he reached the school, the final bell could be heard, signaling the end of the day.

Ryoga got out of the car and began to walk towards the dismissal area of Beno's class. As he reached the area, Beno's teacher, Ms. Wilersworth was leading her students out of the building. As Beno got outside, he checked around to see if he saw who picked him up. When he spotted Ryoga, he smiled brightly.

"Daddy!" Beno happily waved. Ryoga smiled and walked up for a hug. "Hey Leon, how was school today?" He asked. "It was okay. I got homework for Fë again. Are we going to see him today?" Beno replied. "Yes, we are. Mommy already knows, but first, we need to sign you out." Ryoga answered, walking towards Ms. Wilersworth. "Hello, Ryoga, are you picking up Beno today?" The elderly teacher greeted. "Hello, Ms. Wilersworth. I am, with the baby boys here now, Yuma's quite preoccupied. Has Beno been doing well?" He patted Beno's head.

"He's always been an excellent student, though he been quite quieter lately. Not as lively as when Fëanor was still in class. Is Fëanor doing okay?" She passed the clipboard to Ryoga. "We hadn't asked for an update on how he is exactly but he was doing better two days ago when we saw him." Ryoga signed his name and handed her back the clipboard. "I'm glad he's getting better. See you on Monday, Beno." Ms. Wilersworth smiled.

Beno waved back as he walked towards the car. Ryoga opened the rear door, allowing Beno to enter. Quickly shutting the door, he got into the driver's seat and looked into the rearview mirror. "Seat belt on?" He asked. "Yep! All ready." Beno quipped. "Then to the hospital we go." Ryoga started the engine, reversed out of parking and began their way to the hospital.

While Ryoga drove, he was mentally preoccupied with figuring out when would be the best time to talk to Beno about Rio. He didn't really have much of an idea yet since there was no clear chance it'd go smoothly. In fact, he was expecting Beno to adamantly refuse to hear anyone out. But hell, you never know if you don't try, right?

As the hospital came into view, Ryoga once again looked at Beno through the rearview mirror. Beno was slouched, looking outside the window with a melancholic look on his face. It seemed he too had something heavy on his mind. "Leon," Ryoga called. "Yes, Daddy?" Beno perked up, looking forward. "There's something I have to talk to you later on about, alright?" Ryoga made his way into the parking lot. "Okay." Beno grabbed his bag, ready to get out of the car.

Parked again, Ryoga and Beno got out of the car and walked to the hospital. Signing in at the reception desk and getting on the elevator, the two them patiently waited for their floor to come up.

* * *

The two walked out and went to the now all familiar room that Fëanor stayed in. Once they were in front of the door, they were met with Aegnor sitting in front of Fëanor's bed, softly reading a book and Fëanor laying down happily listening. Quickly sensing someone at the door, Aegnor looked up and saw them smiling.

"Oh, hi Ryoga, Beno! It's nice to see you." Aegnor got up, smiling back. Fëanor turned his head to see the two of them. "Hi, Leo. Hi, Ryoga." Fëanor chimed. "Fë! How are you today?" Beno beamed, quickly making his way towards the bed. "Beno, you can take my seat, I actually have to talk to Ryoga for a bit." Aegnor gave Ryoga a look. Beno happily accepted the seat and began telling Fëanor about his day.

Aegnor and Ryoga stepped outside the room, far enough so the boys wouldn't overhear. "How's Yuma and the twins doing?" Aegnor asked. "They're alright, quite a handful but alright," Ryoga informed. "That's good...I'm sorry I can't help out as much as I could. I just can't stay away from Fë too long. Plus they told me he's been having terrible nightmares. Sometimes, I stay the night and it just gets _bad_. Hell, the days I do go home, Car had to argue with me just so I can go." Aegnor sighed, rubbing his brow in frustration.

"Don't worry, Aegnor. Yuma and I understand. We'd be in the same position you're in if Beno was in a similar predicament." Ryoga placed a hand on Aegnor's shoulder. "Yeah, I know. Thanks. Now back to business- Rio. Have you had the talk with her already?" Aegnor peered seriously, all frustration and anxiety leaving his face. "I did earlier today. She knew about Fë." Ryoga answered. "Well, that's because she, Car and I had a talk earlier this week when she was accepting visitors. I needed the truth." Aegnor explained.

"Truth?" Aegnor nodded. "I had gotten information that she wasn't behind what happened to Fë. So I went to her to verify. She actually seemed remorseful when I told her the extent of his injuries." Ryoga's eyes widened. "Then who was behind it?" He asked.

"A long time familial rival of Car and mine. Lossëhelin...even saying it disgusts me. His family had problems with ours for generations. We're in Heartland because we didn't want Fë to grow up around a constant threat like him." Aegnor informed. "How'd he be a constant threat? You two are quite good at self-defense." Ryoga inquired.

"He wouldn't go after Car and I. Lossëhelin knows we wouldn't care about ourselves. So he went after what is most important to us. Fë. Children are often targets of that family. I know it far too well." Aegnor sighed once again, but this time it was more of exhaustion. "Anyways...being that Rio only intended to deal with me and Car, I had a talk with Fë. He knows she isn't the reason why he's in here."

"I haven't had talked with Yuma yet, let alone Leon." Ryoga leaned against the wall. "Yuma probably isn't going to be a problem, but Beno...he might not be interested in anything but grudges." Aegnor frowned. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. Everyone notices that he's not taking what happened to Fë in any way, shape or form lightly. He's not going to go along with anything easily." Ryoga crossed his arms.

"Perhaps you should talk to him with Yuma. Maybe that'd be helpful." Aegnor offered. "It could work, but I have to give Rio an answer by tonight." Ryoga huffed out. "Give an answer?" Aegnor's mouth rounded out. "She offered to have family gatherings on holidays. I told her if everyone is fine with it, we'd go." Ryoga explained. "I'll confirm with Car, but Fë is always allowed to go with you guys," Aegnor started off. "But, that means you have to talk to Beno before you leave here."

With that fact now realized, Ryoga couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Catching wind of it, Aegnor thought of something quick. "Ah, there might be a silver lining." A finger pointed up. "What would that be?" Ryoga asked, confused.

"Yuma might not be there to talk to Beno about it, but Fë is. You might be able to get across to him if Fë can defend you." Aegnor smiled. "That's true, but Fë can also decide not to do so." Ryoga countered. "Either way, the talk is inevitable...why not get it out of the way? I'm going to take a walk for a bit. Hopefully, you can reach a desirable conclusion." Aegnor gave Ryoga a quick pat on the shoulder and began to walk toward the elevator.

* * *

Ryoga took a deep breath and began to walk back toward the room. Once he reached it, quickly peering inside, he saw Beno and Fë talking while Beno was writing. "You know I can write, right, Leo?" Fëanor asked. "Yeah, I know," Beno replied. "Then why don't you let me write my homework?" Fëanor pouted. "Can you stand up and give me a hug?" Beno shot back.

"No. I was told not to stand for another two weeks." Fëanor stated. "Then that's how long I'm going to be writing your homework for you," Beno smirked. "Leo, that's not fair!" Fëanor whined. "How is it not fair? You have to be completely healthy; until you are, you're going to rest." Beno left no room for debate. "I feel bad though," Fëanor muttered, knowing he wasn't going to win this round again.

"There's nothing to feel bad about. Hey, you could look at it like this. I'm doing this so I can get the answers too." Beno smiled. "That's not why you're doing it though." An all-knowing smirk now laid upon Fëanor's face.

Seeing the two go back and forth made Ryoga smile. They really do seem happier when they're around each other. Hesitant to rain down on their parade, he walked inside the room.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I just finished the last sentence for today." Beno closed the book and looked up to see Ryoga standing in the room. "Oh, Daddy. Where did Aegnor go?" Beno asked. "He went for a walk." Ryoga got a chair to sit down in.

"Leon, I'd like to have that talk now if that's fine with you?" Ryoga offered. "That talk?" Fëanor looked at Beno, perplexed. "He told me on the way here that he wanted to have a talk," Beno explained. "Oh, okay." Fëanor quipped. "Sure, Daddy. What is it?" Beno answered attentively.

"Well, being that it's a bit of a tough subject and Aegnor suggested I talk to you both about it, I figured I'd just get both of your opinions." Hearing Aegnor's name being brought up piqued Fëanor's interest in the talk. "What's the talk about?" He asked.

"Earlier today, I met with my sister, Rio, upstairs and...we had a conversation about what had happened and why it happened. There were a lot of misunderstandings and lies that led to what we went through, but at the end, it was a good conversation. We had a lot of closure." Ryoga began.

"What's closure?" Fëanor curiously inquired. "Closure is something you get when something usually bad ends with understanding, usually on a good note," Ryoga explained.

"Is this closure thing what the talk is about?" Beno spoke up. Though his face appeared neutral, he really didn't want to hear anything about Rio.

"No...not actually. The talk is more about getting your opinion on an offer." Ryoga admitted. Both boys looked mildly perplexed. "An offer...?" Beno repeated.

"Yes, see, Rio and I are twins."

"Like Karu and Roru?" Beno continued.

Ryoga nodded, "Like Karu and Roru; and she is the only family apart from you guys I have left."

"What's the offer, Ryoga?" Fëanor tilted his head. "After we had found closure, Rio and I thought it'd be nice if the family could meet on holidays; she'd host a reserved area with everything covered for us to enjoy," Ryoga answered.

"That sounds nice...would there be food?" Fëanor entertained the nice offer. "As much as we want, it'd be covered by Rio. So...what do you guys think?"

A steady silence consumed the room, encompassing the atmosphere with silent emotions and contemplation.

Fëanor, being briefed on what had happened and where the blame belonged, was very interested but he didn't really know if he'd be comfortable going. Perhaps he would make the final decision contingent on his parents and Beno's input.

Beno, hiding his true sentiments towards this entire situation, took notice of his entire mask beginning to shatter. After what she had done, they wanted to give her a second chance? After he had seen Fë writhing, in panic...in fear...in pain as nurses tried to help him? After the serious danger she had put his mother in? His little brothers?

 _Forgive_ her and give her a second chance? So she could do worse if it gets to that point again?

"No."

* * *

Beno's rejection permeated the pregnant silence, providing a well-deserved harsh solvent for the abundant solution.

Both Ryoga and Fëanor looked at Beno with surprise.

Ryoga held a hopeful thought that perhaps Beno would be okay with it. However, seeing as his flat-out rejection was his first response...that thought started to dim very quickly.

"'No?'" Ryoga watched Beno's body language, one of someone holding back negativity; how much? He doesn't quite know yet.

"I don't want to. I'm not going to." Beno feels the anger boiling and bubbling inside of him like magma, knowing full well it's evident in his voice.

The hope now gone, Ryoga began taking the situation even more seriously. He has to stay neutral and hear Beno out. That was the point of this, right? To know how Beno feels.

"Why not, Leon?" Ryoga calmly questioned.

"I don't want anything from her. I hate her." Beno continued.

"Leo..." Fëanor looked at his dear friend in shock. Hate, that word doesn't leave Beno's mouth often...and when it does, it's genuine.

Ryoga takes note and takes a moment to breathe before responding. "Leon, I understand you are upset at what happened. I still am too, but there are misunderstandings-"

Beno interrupted loudly, peering at Ryoga, "I don't care! It's her fault everything happened!" From the looks of it now, the magma that has built up can't be contained or held back, exploding intensely.

"Leon, please-" Ryoga's attempts to reason and quell the now active volcano is shown to be futile as Beno interrupts him again.

"No!" Beno's furious eyes began to tear up as he stands. "If she didn't do anything, everything would have been fine! It's...It's..."

Unable to continue his sentence, his eyes meet Fëanor's. For a moment, it's almost as if the tumultuous sorrow, pain, and guilt he harbored were felt. As if it was not only understood but reciprocated in a way he couldn't grasp in his current mindset.

That's when he ran, his name being called by the two remaining in the room. He doesn't care that he's running in the halls. He doesn't care that he refused to give his stepfather a chance to help him understand more. He doesn't care that he's leaving the building.

Right now, he can't take being there. He can't look at that hospital bed without remembering the state Fëanor laid in. He can't look at Fëanor without a sense of guilt tugging at him. Having to remember the look of utter relief replacing unfathomable despair, on a face that usually smiled brightly. His eyes shut close as he ran until he bumped into someone.

Now on the floor, Beno began to raise his head to apologize to the stranger.

* * *

"Beno?" The voice was not that of a stranger. He quickly opened his eyes to see a confused Thomas, now crouched and concerned. "Papa...?" The tears from his eyes flowing effortlessly. "What happened?" Thomas asked.

"Daddy and I were visiting Fë and he was talking to us about my aunt and I got upset and ran out." Thomas took the tearful explanation into account and rose.

"Hey, how about we go back upstairs, tell the others that I'll take you out for a walk and then we get something sweet to snack on?" Thomas offered, holding his hand out. "Okay...but I'm not going into the room." Beno sniffled as he allowed Thomas to help him back up.

"That's fine, as long as you promise to tell me how you're feeling about all of this." Thomas bargained. Beno quickly agreed and the two began to walk back inside. Thomas went to the reception desk to sign in. Completing that, he and Beno walked back up the stairs and up to the floor Fëanor was on.

As they nearly reached the door, Thomas turned and looked at Beno. "Hey, how about you sit on the bench while I tell Ryoga I'll take you for a walk?" Thomas patted Beno's head, receiving a brisk nod as Beno went to the bench.

Walking to the door, Thomas knocked and the two looked up at him. "Ryoga," Thomas spoke briskly. "Thomas." Ryoga reciprocated. "I'm not going to go into detail, however, I don't appreciate my son leaving a public building in distress _alone_." Thomas' eyes narrowed.

Ryoga sighed heavily, "I know, Thomas. I can't leave Fëanor alone and I can't allow Leon to disappear distraughtly. However, Fëanor isn't allowed to be left alone, so I'm put in a tough spot."

"I'll let it go, for now, being that he bumped into me when he left the building, however, I will talk with Yuma about it. I'll be taking Beno out today so he and I can talk." Thomas replied, turning to walk off.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault. If I didn't get hurt then Leo probably wouldn't be so upset." Fëanor softly apologized. "Fë, it isn't your fault. We are all upset that you're hurt, Leon just doesn't know to whom the blame should be aimed at." Ryoga countered.

Thomas sighed and went to the bench Beno sat patiently on. "Alright, bud, ready to go?" Thomas smiled. "Yeah, I'm ready." Beno hopped off the bench and walked beside his father.

Once outside, Thomas looked down at Beno. "So what are we getting?" He asked. "Can we get sundaes?" Beno replied, looking up at Thomas. "That works. We can go and sit at the park and finish them up while we talk." Thomas looked ahead to figure out if they should find a truck or just go to the parlor.

Beno silently went along with his father's plan, following him as they let the silence settle.

Soon after, there was a parlor in sight and the two coolly entered and went to the counter. "Hello, what can I get you two today?" The clerk kindly greeted. "How about we get a big Banana Boat and share that?" Thomas glanced at Beno. "I'm taking the strawberry side." Beno declared. "Alright then, a Banana Boat Royale it is," Thomas told the clerk.

The dish was promptly made, Thomas paid the clerk and the duo was now en route to the park.

* * *

As they walked, the lazy silence again keeping the two from talking, Thomas took a shot at starting the conversation. "Beno." His son looked at him.

"Yes, Papa?" Beno answered. "Can you give me a bit more detail on why you left the hospital?" His voice was calm and neutral. Beno looked down. "W-well...Daddy started off saying he met with his sister today and that they had a good conversation. Fë and I asked him what we were supposed to talk about and he said that there was an offer that he wanted our opinions on." Beno began.

Walking into the park, Thomas raised an eyebrow and asked for clarification. Beno explained as much as he could to Thomas about what the offer entailed and why he stormed out until they found somewhere to sit and start eating the banana boat.

"Okay, I think that's enough about the situation." Thomas sighed, placing his spoon back on the vanilla side of the sundae. "First off, I understand you were upset about the offer- and we'll get to that next, but Beno, you can't just walk off like that. It's dangerous. If I weren't there, something could've happened to you." Thomas chastised calmly.

"I know...I'm sorry I ran off." Beno looked down. The strawberry ice cream now not looking as appetizing as it did before. "You can leave the apologies for Ryoga and Yuma when you get home. Right now, I want to know how you feel. Why do you refuse to accept the offer?" Thomas placed another spoonful of vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

At first, Beno was silent and frowning. Thomas patiently waited only looking away from his son to scoop up another spoonful of ice cream. "I don't trust her." It was quick and cold, something he doesn't hear much from his son. "What is it about her you don't trust, Beno?" Thomas questioned. "She can hurt us again...she can hurt _Fë_ again." The pained look plastered on Beno's face only made Thomas' concern grow. He knew that Beno was affected by the ordeal, however, to what extent was hidden well. With the mask off, he's seeing the fear and worry like a full moon in a clear night sky.

"Papa, can I tell you a secret?" Beno asked, quietly. "You can tell me anything," Thomas replied, placing the spoon down again. "Remember when I had asked to see Fë after Daddy showed up that day?" Thomas nodded quickly. "Seeing Fë like that...because of my aunt, made me think..." Beno's sentence trailed off with hesitance. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to disclose such a painful thought. "What did it make you think?" Thomas inquired, allowing his son to see his complete investment in their conversation.

"It made me think...maybe if I didn't become friends with Fë...he wouldn't have been screaming and crying so badly that day. Maybe he wouldn't have missed so much school. Maybe he wouldn't have the bad nightmares he tells me about..." Just saying the thoughts out loud made his throat tighten up. "Beno, you don't know if that's true." Thomas countered. "But...it happened, right? He's _my_ friend and he's in the hospital because of _my_ family."

It then dawned on Thomas. "Beno, don't tell me...you think what happened is all your fault? That Fë is the hospital because of you?" Thomas needed to confirm this "secret" that his son has been harboring with such toxicity. Beno didn't speak after that, words honestly didn't seem to want to come out anyways. Just a simple tearful nod to confirm the validity of Thomas' inquiry.

Thomas couldn't describe the feeling that accompanied his heart sinking. As if agonizingly watching a porcelain doll breaking itself as atonement for something that was out of its control.

* * *

Thomas got up and sat to his son, quickly embracing him. "Beno, I want you to listen carefully, alright? None of this is your fault. None of this is Fë's fault. It was all out of both your and Fë's control. If you want to blame anyone, blame us adults for not being careful enough; for not protecting you two like we should've. Understand? Don't throw yourself under the bus and beat yourself up for something that falls on us adults." Thomas' voice laced with languish effectively eased some of his son's internal turmoil.

Beno pulled back with a sniffle, "What about Fë?"

"What about Fë? Beno, look, you care about him a lot, right?" Beno nodded. "He's very important to you, isn't he?" Beno nodded once again.

"Then you should focus on helping him get better. That's what friends do, and I know you help him very well. Being able to calm him down in a state like that so easily, that's not a simple thing for people to do." The praises lifted the boy's morale, making him sport a small smile.

"Now that I think about it, Fë's probably feeling just as just as bad as you were." Beno looked at Thomas with shock. "Why would Fë feel like that?" Beno asked. "His best friend is super upset that he's stuck in the hospital. Wouldn't you feel bad if he was like this because you were there instead of him?" Thomas' words made Beno realize something he hadn't thought about.

"Then...what should I do? How can I help Fë feel better about me feeling bad, Papa?" Beno quickly wiped the tears from his cheeks, determination setting in where the doubt and turmoil laid dormant.

"How about you two talk about it? You'd have to apologize and make sure you let him know you're better now first so you can help him get better too, alright?" To Beno, that seemed simple, too simple.

"I can do that." Beno nodded. "That's what I wanna hear." Thomas smiled, patting Beno's head. "How about we get back, now that you're better?" The two of them stood up.

"Okay, Papa."

* * *

Well, there you have it. 4,000+ words in a chapter. I do hope this is satisfactory, being that I did make it an important chapter. I don't have much else to say really. If you'd like to follow what I'm working on, what I'm not working on, my profile has a link to my Tumblr blog.

Last but profoundly paramount, I know most don't look for on-going stories...but you see, as a writer, I am trying my best to grow and improve. I can't do that without feedback. In fact, I wouldn't have written this sequel since I was completely content with leaving _Save Me_ as a single short story if it weren't for someone reviewing and asking if I could do a sequel.

Anyways...this is going on hiatus until further notice. Ja ne.

-Lucio


	18. Not Your Fault

**Important A.N. at the end.**

* * *

 **Protect You XVIII**

* * *

Thomas and Beno returned to the hospital. At that point, Beno became hesitant. He was wondering if he could still go through with confronting the situation. As they neared the door to the floor Fë was on, Beno began to gradually distance himself from Thomas' side as the door's view closed in.

After a few steps, Thomas had noticed that Beno was not at his side anymore. Looking back, he found his conflicted son still on the stairs. "Beno, are ya second guessing now?" Thomas asked. "Is it really okay for me to actually go in there and apologize? Shouldn't I be in trouble with Daddy?" Beno frowned.

"Listen to me, you'll be fine. You just have to take a deep breath and go forward. Don't worry about being in trouble with Ryoga. I'm going to be right there with you, alright?" Thomas offered his hand. Beno took it, nodding curtly. "Good, now let's get this done. The sooner the better."

Thomas and Beno walked up the rest of the stairs, past the floor's entrance and neared Fë's room. A few steps in, Thomas stopped and crouched down. "Okay, bud. Time for that deep breath. Breathe in." Beno inhaled deeply, holding it in. "Now breathe out," Beno slowly exhaled, smiling slightly. "Feel better, huh?" Thomas chuckled. "Yeah, thank you very much, Papa." Beno hugged Thomas, grateful for his assistance. "You don't need to thank me for helping you." Thomas briefly hugged his son before standing back up.

* * *

The two walked to the entrance to Fë's room where inside, sat Aegnor, Ryoga on opposite sides of the bed. "Leo!" Fëanor called out, spotting the boy first, making the two adults snap their head to the door. "Uh…hey Fë, Daddy, Aegnor." Beno sheepishly looked away. "Are you feeling better, Leon?" Ryoga asked calmly.

"I am…sorry for running off. I won't do it again." Beno apologized softly. Awkwardness crept in whilst Beno flushed in embarrassment. "It's okay. You just have to remember we're all trying to deal with this." Ryoga replied, rising from the chair. "And I should apologize too, I guess I hadn't taken into account your feelings as much as I should've."

"You guess?" An incredulous look was apparent on Thomas's face, receiving a glare from Ryoga.

"Anyways, Leon, I want to keep you in mind. That being said, I won't be able to do that if you don't tell us how you feel." The tone of sincerity laced in Ryoga's words gradually eroded Beno's worry and guilt away.

"I know, I won't keep my feelings bottled up anymore. I promise." Beno replied. "Now that we have that settled and everyone is in good graces; before it's time for visitors to leave, excluding Aegnor, Beno and Fë need to talk." Thomas shot Aegnor and Ryoga a look before leaving the entrance.

"You do?" Ryoga asked. "Yeah. Papa suggested that I do." Beno replied with a nod. "Alright, don't take too long now." Aegnor teased as he and Ryoga went to join Thomas.

* * *

Silence permeated the room as the boys stared at each other. "Fë..." Beno said softly, walking to a chair. "I'm sorry for storming out like that. Especially if it hurt your feelings."

"Leo, you don't have to apologize. I'm okay. I feel bad that you're upset, but it's nothing to worry about." Fëanor said earnestly.

"But you shouldn't feel bad. This happened to you because of my family." Beno started rambling.

"Leo-"

"My aunt did this and you're missing school, you can't walk-"

"Leo, Stop it!" The loudness of Fëanor's interruption snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I don't know why I have to yell to catch your attention, you said you wanted to talk and that means we have to listen to each other." Fëanor scolded, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Fë...it's just..." Beno looked away. "Just what?" Fëanor prompted. "I don't know. I just feel like if you weren't my friend this wouldn't have happened to you." Beno exasperated, not knowing how else to word his feelings.

"Leo, being your friend has nothing to do with this." Fëanor replied. "How? My aunt is behind this. That's my family, Fë." Beno said incredulously.

"But she didn't do this. This was my family problems that I could've had you dragged into. An enemy of my family had this done to me, Leo." Fëanor explained.

Beno was taken aback, shocked at the new information Fëanor just gave him.

"So...you're not hurt because of us?" Beno asked, sincerity laced in his voice. Fëanor nodded. Beno exasperated loudly, getting onto the bed and hugging Fëanor.

Fëanor returned the hug, growing concerned as his shoulder became wet. "Leo? Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing Beno's back. "I'm so stupid, Fë. I'm sorry." Beno sobbed. "You're not stupid, Leo. You just didn't know. I didn't even know until my parents told me." Fëanor said softly.

Beno pulled back, looking Fëanor in the face. "I'm happy and relieved that we're not the cause of this...that I'm not the cause of this. But at the same time, I'm so sad that this happened and I couldn't do anything about it." Beno said earnestly, eye to eye with Fëanor.

"I know, but at least I'm okay and I have my mom and dad, Yuma and Ryoga, and most of all you here to help me. I don't know if I'd be able to go on without my best friend." Fëanor replied in kind.

The two hugged again, Beno sighing in emotional exhaustion and Fëanor simply content with the company of his closest friend. A few minutes pass by and the two become drowsy.

"I think we should get my mom and the others, huh?" Fëanor said, giggling softly. "Yeah, you're getting sleepy and it's getting quite late." Beno replied. "Hey~ I'm not the only one sleepy..." Fëanor said yawning. "I'll go get them." Beno said getting up.

* * *

He walked towards the door and peered out to see them down the hall. Thomas noticed his head and smiled at him. He smiled back and took a step out to get Aegnor and Ryoga's attention. Their conversation ended quickly and the three made their way back.

"Hey bud, you two talked it out?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, we did. We both feel better now but Fë is tired." Beno answered.

"I'm not the only one!" Fëanor said, prompting the adults to laugh. "I'm sure today was quite taxing on us all." Aegnor quipped. They rest agreed.

Thomas helped Beno pack up his and Fëanor's homework as Ryoga waited for them. Once they finished, Beno said bye to Aegnor and Fëanor and they walked out of the hospital.

Once outside, Beno spoke up, "Uh, Daddy, can I stay over at Papa's? I haven't been over for a few weekends."

"You sure? We were gonna go eat." Ryoga said. "I'm sure. Plus you and Mommy have to deal with Karu and Roru." Beno pointed out. Ryoga looked at Thomas who in turn shrugged. "Hmm...you have a point. Okay, you can go." Ryoga smiled, ruffling Beno's hair.

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you. See you on Sunday!" Beno said, hugging Ryoga. "Alright, Leo. Have fun." Ryoga said, hugging back. Thomas and Beno walk off as Ryoga heads to his car.

Once strapped in and ready to go, he sighed, laughing to himself a bit. "Yuma is gonna enjoy hearing about this."

* * *

 **A.N.:**

Okay, so I think I should point out that my hiatus was longer than it was supposed to be, however that has very little importance.

This is mainly about where this story is heading. To be honest...in its inception, Protect You was supposed to have 20 chapters. As time went on though, i sqw more potential and 20 turned to 25, 25 to 30 and around 30 _was_ my goal. Unfortunately, that just isn't the case, so I'm informing you all that Protect You ends in two chapters. I no longer have the drive to continue this to the extent I desired. Just thought you should know.


End file.
